


Music Scores: UtaPri Imagines & One Shots

by indigo_1008, utanohimesama (Emerald_Heart12)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Idols, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Triggers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i'm a busy person, remind me to edit relationship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_1008/pseuds/indigo_1008, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/utanohimesama
Summary: A compilation of imagines, headcanons, drabbles, and fics from our Tumblr account, uta-no-fan-sama.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was hit with the idea to post all out UtaPri stuff onto AO3. Here we are. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Tumblr: [uta-no-fan-sama](https://uta-no-fan-sama.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (I have no clue if that link will work, considering I did it with my limited knowledge of HTML coding.)

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 **Table of Contents** **  
** ☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

Psst! Here's a key, in case you get a little lost:

★ - Everyone  
☆ - Idols only  
♡ - Idol/Reader  
✧ - Mod Favourite  
☼ - Continuation of prev.  
⚠ - MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING

 **✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Headcanons　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
** (Or, bullet-point list imagines)

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　All Idols　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[Idols and Girl Costumes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36664656) - ☆

[Idols and Girl Costumes II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36664884) - ☆ ☼

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　 **ST☆RISH** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[Diary Invasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36665373) - ♡ - ST☆RISH + Satsuki, Haruka, Tomochika

[ST☆RISH vs Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/39205475) - ♡ - ST☆RISH

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　 **QUARTET NIGHT** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[I'm Here For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/38723441) - ⚠ ♡ ✧ - Quartet Night  **[TW: Depression]**

[Diary Invasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36780321) \- ♡ - Quartet Night

[Don't Leave Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/38778185) - ⚠ ♡ - Quartet Night  **[TW: Suicide]**

[Quartet Night vs Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/39353182) -  ♡ - Quartet Night

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　 **HE** **☆VENS** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[Diary Invasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36784650) - ♡

[Nagi and the Six Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/40818218) \- Nagi 

**☆♬○♩●♪✧♩ **Shining Agency** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆**

[Diary Invasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36665373) - ♡ - ST☆RISH + Satsuki, Haruka, Tomochika 

[Shining Agency vs Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/40817978) \- ♡ - Shining Agency

* * *

 

 **✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Ficlets　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
** (Or, things I actually bothered writing)

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　All Idols　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

\-- _[No Content Yet]_ \--

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　 **ST☆RISH** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[Seeing Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36780816) \- Syo, Natsuki, Satsuki, Kaoru [Birthday Fic]

[Lyrics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36784650) - Tokiya [Birthday Fic]

[Masato's Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/39747015) - ♡ - Masato [Fluffmas]

[Share Your Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/40124366) - ♡ - Masato [Fluffmas]

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　 **QUARTET NIGHT** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/36780879) - Reiji [Birthday Fic]

[All's Fair in Frosting Feuds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/39506764) \- ♡ - Ai [Fluffmas]

[Frost and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/39930723) \- ♡ - Camus [Fluffmas]

[The Way You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/38850230) - ♡ - Quartet Night

[Quartet Nyan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/44942311) - ♡ - Quartet Night

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　 **HE** **☆VENS** 　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

[Blushes and Bakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762816/chapters/40687898) \- ♡ - Shion

**☆♬○♩●♪✧♩　Shining Agency　♩✧♪●♩○♬☆**

_\--[No Content Yet]--_

* * *

 

_Oof, that's a disturbing lack of content.  
I . . . need to start writing more UtaPri stuff._


	2. Idols and Girl Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Who would be the most willing to wear girls' idol costumes? Include QN, starish, and heavens if possible!

**1) Nagi**

  * Nagi knows he looks cute in anything
  * girls’ idol costumes are no exceptions
  * he  _would_  wear one just to prove it
  * ~~and rub it in everyone’s faces~~



**2) Tokiya**

  * “work is work”  ~~he says~~
  * and if it helps STA☆RISH, all’s good
  * ~~he totally finds it fun because it’s so different~~
  * also Tokiya will be  _the best damn girl idol_  you’ve ever seen



> _“He wanted to look so good as a girl that he’d get nanpa’d [hit on]_ _when they walk around the town.”_

  * (^ actually canon in the game and taken from the wiki)  ~~oh my gods tokiya~~
  * let’s not forget this gem:



**3) Reiji**

  * to him it’s all fun
  * he’ll go all out and do his hair and makeup too
  * ~~_eyelash extensions_  (even though he doesn’t need them)~~
  * he tries to convince the rest of Quartet Night to do it
  * of course it doesn’t end well
  * _“I’m yours,” he says, chin tucked behind his shoulder as he winks at you from the side_



**4) Natsuki**

  * you already know how much he loves cute things
  * “girl idol clothes??? cute!!!”
  * he’d probably like them better on Syo or Nagi
  * but that wouldn’t stop him from wanting to wear them
  * ~~not pictured: Satsuki _absolutely losing it_~~



**5) Ai**

  * as Tokiya said, “work is work”
  * but Ai actually means it
  * he isn’t uncomfortable he’s just “meh”
  * once he gets told that he looks cute he minds it less
  * he’ll never admit it, though



**6) Eiji**

  * at first, he’s “???”
  * it’s a bit weird, but whatever floats Eiichi’s boat I guess
  * he supposes that Eiichi’s done worse so
  * mildly uncomfortable until he finds out that everyone else is doing it too
  * then he just rolls with it



**7) Cecil**

  * “wait what”
  * why does he have to wear girls’ clothes? is this normal in Japan???
  * he is confused™
  * “do I look good in this at least?”
  * he totally rocks more daring colours because his skin tone complements them so well



**8) Syo**

  * if it gets him a role in a Ryuya Hyuga movie then yeet
  * he hates it (but not as much as he makes it out to be)
  * Natsuki gushing over him does not help  ~~(it totally does)~~
  * ~~besides his first role as an actor and model was as a girl~~
  * don’t call him cute though
  * EVER



**9) Shion**

  * his initial reaction is “wtf”
  * “but it’s for HE☆VENS!”
  * “why”
  * he doesn’t want to
  * but if HE☆VENS suffers because he said no
  * “…fine”



**10) Otoya**

  * “You want me to  _what_ now?”
  * “Wear girl idol costumes.”
  * “no no no no nononono”
  * “Please?”
  * it takes him a while to agree
  * ~~he tries to distance himself from it by using ‘watashi’ instead of ‘ore’ when he’s dressed as a girl~~
  * everyone thinks he’s into it and is playing along
  * he’s NOT
  * when he sees Reiji he manages to loosen up because  _really Reiji, fake eyelashes?_



**11) Van**

  * at first it was weird
  * “Girl clothes? Nope.”
  * maybe he can pull it off?
  * how do girls even put these on???
  * no no no Van doesn’t like this
  * GET HIM OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES SOMEONE HELP
  * everyone in HE☆VENS is too busy laughing
  * _never again_



**12) Ren**

  * “maybe it won’t be so bad?”
  * “how do girls even put these on” the sequel
  * never mind he regrets it
  * A LOT
  * he isn’t supposed to look  _cute_  he’s  _Ren “too-hot-for-you” Jinguji_
  * but the worst part is
  * _he doesn’t have any pick up lines now_
  * he makes it a point to learn some



**13) Eiichi**

  * it’s all ST☆RISH’s fault
  * after their cross-dress modeling gig was a huge hit Raging Otori had them do it too
  * Eiichi pretended it was his idea
  * mistakes were made that day



**14) Kira**

  * he flat out refuses at first
  * it sounds so  _stupid_   ~~no nagi it isn’t funny just because you can pull it off~~
  * he has to acquiesce in the end because HE☆VENS’ reputation would be on the line



**15) Camus**

  * “what kind of foolish idea is that?”
  * girl idols exist for a reason
  * ~~no he isn’t eyeing that Elsa costume~~
  * “Pleeeeeeeeeease, Myu-chan?”
  * “Shut up, fool.”
  * ~~eventually he wears the Elsa costume~~



**16) Masato**

  * he was  _so confused_
  * “why?????”
  * he’s so conscious about wearing girls’ clothing because
  * _it’s so improper???_
  * girls’ clothes are  _girls’ clothes_
  * he can’t just  _wear them_
  * after he’s finally forced into one
  * HE’S SO FLUSTERED
  * “I really  _should not be wearing this Tokiya_ –”
  * one look at Ren in a sunset coloured dress shut him up, though
  * he doubled over laughing
  * ~~bad idea Masa you’re wearing a short skirt~~
  * poor boy never gets a break



**17) Ranmaru**

  * you are  _not_ getting him in a dress
  * good luck trying
  * he’d rather perform in the nude than in a dress  ~~or so he says~~
  * don’t risk it



**18) Yamato**

  * don’t even bother
  * he’d knock you out halfway through your suggestion



**Bonus: Tsukimiya Ringo**

  * cross-dressing QUEEN (king?)
  * he’s number one no explanations needed
  * ~~sorry nagi~~




	3. Idols and Girl Costumes II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ANONYMOUS ASKED:_   
>  _Girl idol costume anon here! Your response was incredible, i feel the need to draw some. Any ideas on what costumes theyd look best in?_
> 
>  
> 
> This one took a bit longer, but here it is.

**Nagi**  would 10/10 wear a dress like this:

~~(anon you have only yourself to blame for this)~~

**Tokiya**  would probably wear something elegant. Maybe a long evening gown?

 **Reiji**  would probably wear a summer dress. Probably a watermelon-pink with a green ribbon, and pink sandals to go with it – not to mention, a matching makeup pallette!

 **Natsuki**  would also go with a summer dress. His would probably be patterned with either really cute flowers, polkadots, or  _Piyo-chan_ s everywhere.

 **Ai**  would go all for the cute nerd look. That means a sweater-vest over a blouse, paired with a short skirt and long socks! (Maybe his hair in pigtails, too.)

 **Eiji**  would be wearing a long patterned top and leggings. Slightly heeled sandals would complete the look.

 **Cecil**  would wear a bolder dress – one with a low cut, bright colour, and tight skirt.

 **Syo**  would choose to wear something less girly than… whatever this was:

Okay, realistically, he would totally go for a denim dress with a braided leather belt.

 **Shion**  would wear a white half-sleeved blouse, with a sweater vest and a plaid skirt (bonus points if the sweater vest is pink).

 **Otoya**  would undoubtedly be put in a cheerleading uniform. No buts about it.

 **Van**  wouldn’t really care at first, but then he gets put into a knee-length dress with half sleeves and shoulder cuts, with zippers and hooks at the back, and he’s just so completely confused and uncomfortable that he  _just wants out_.

 **Ren**  would wear a sunset coloured prom dress, and his hair would be brushed  _away_  from his face (at long last) into a braided bun.

 **Eiichi**  would wear a purple mermaid dress after a lot of coercion from Raging Otori.

 **Kira**  would be in a ballgown.

 **Camus**  would  _only_  accept the Elsa costume. Nothing else.

 **Masato**  ends up matching Otoya’s cheerleading uniform.

 **Ranmaru** , supposing you  _somehow_  got him in a dress, would wear a short black dress with leather boots and a leather jacket. (bonus points if it’s studded)

 **Yamato**  – assuming you got him to wear something girly  _without_ being murdered – would probably either be in a cheerleading uniform or tennis outfit. Otherwise, you’d probably be dead by now.

I hope this was good enough, anon! I didn’t get much time and unless I can actually draw stuff out I have no clue how it’ll actually look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this! The asker drew some of them out. If you're interested, you can see them here:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ai](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/174772184789/uta-no-fan-sama-fanart-1-of-the-guys-in-cute)  
> [Cecil](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/174835960654/uta-no-fan-sama-fanart-2-of-the-boys-in)  
> [Ren](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/174870535454/uta-no-fan-sama-3-is-ren-this-took-so-long)  
> [Reiji](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/174960286039/uta-no-fan-sama-4-is-reiji-as-requested-he)  
> [Tokiya](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/175025485144/uta-no-fan-sama-5-is-tokiya-with-a-more-sexy)  
> [Masato](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/175055857524/6-is-masa-got-this-one-done-way-faster-than-the)  
> [Ranmaru](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/175089684539/7-is-ranmaru-who-isnt-having-a-great-time)  
> [Eiji](http://draconicdemon.tumblr.com/post/175129748359/8-is-eiji-what-a-wonderful-normal-boy)


	4. Diary Invasion! ft. ST☆RISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> okay so your dress hcs were 10/10 and i realllllllly would love it if you could do an hc about starish finding their (female) partner's diary? (bonus points for satsuki haruka and tomochika and if the diary has romantic stuff in it)
> 
> Thanks for the ask, and I’m sorry for the delay, since I don’t have much time nowadays… ^^; I hope this makes up for it, though!
> 
>  

 

**Haruka:**

  * it was an accident
  * she swears it on her life
  * she was looking for a composition notebook and saw your diary
  * she didn’t know it was  _your diary_
  * she just needed a blank notebook and she will emphasize it forever
  * she was going to put it down as soon as she realised it was your diary
  * and then she saw her name with little hearts around it
  * she turns  _bright red_  when she sees all the lovely stuff you write about her
  * the poor girl is so embarrassed
  * but  _so happy_
  * all of her next songs show it
  * Ren even asked if  _something happened ~~(aHEM)~~_  between you two
  * she couldn’t look anyone in the eye after that



**Tomochika:**

  * she’d actually forgotten you used a diary
  * and honestly she probably wouldn’t have realised when she picked it up
  * but then she remembers that was the notebook you write in all the time
  * so she thought, “Why not take a peek?”
  * and  _oh gods_
  * “It’s her diary???”
  * _this was gonna be good_
  * Tomo barely read the first few pages and she’s a little embarrassed
  * because her name is  _right there on the first page_
  * she literally cannot stop herself from reading
  * she’s on cloud nine for weeks
  * like Haruka, all her idol performances show a new energy
  * you’ve never seen her so animated and upbeat
  * and then she confesses that  _you’re the sole cause of her happiness–  
_
  * _“Even though the world has my songs, you’re the only one that has my heart. Forever and always.”  
_
  * _ahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
_
  * _**[emma.exe will restart in a moment]**  
_



**Otoya:**

  * he’s seen you write in your diary before
  * of course, he’s curious as heck
  * but he knows it’s wrong to take it without your permission
  * he leaves it alone
  * …for like three minutes
  * poor boy can’t help himself
  * ~~give him credit he tried~~
  * he turns into a literal pile of mush while he reads it
  * but when you’re back he tries to play it cool
  * of course you end up seeing right through him
  * if you ask him, he would confess to everything because he can’t lie to you
  * but really, can you stay mad at that face?
  * …later he asks you to write letters for him everyday so he can look at them when you aren’t around and smile because  _he’s so happy you love him as much as you do_
  * he thinks he’s the luckiest person in the world to have you as his girlfriend honestly



**Masato:**

  * he sees your diary from across the room
  * and unlike Otoya, he actually leaves it alone
  * he doesn’t want to invade your privacy
  * (also, he knows he won’t be able to stop if he started reading it, and if he did read it, he would want to savour every word so it would take a long time and you’d probably catch him)
  * but he wouldn’t read it anyway
  * ~~lies  
~~
  * Ren is the sinner here
  * _he switches the cover of Masa’s notebook with your diary cover so Masa reads it by accident_
  * Ranmaru probably helped him
  * (which explains the lingering smell of banana on the pages)
  * goddamnit Ranmaru at least cover your traces properly
  * but once Masato realises that it is, in fact, your diary
  * he panics “because he’s too far in to stop reading”
  * _it’s the first page Masato and you know that isn’t your handwriting  
_
  * _you just want an excuse to read it blame Ren and Ranmaru all you want_
  * surprisingly, he doesn’t get that flustered?
  * he’s just sitting there in the sunshine as he reads about how much you love him
  * Masato Has Reached Enlightenment
  * “Masa, why does your notebook have my diary cover on it?”
  * SHIT ABORT ABORT ABORT
  * he spends the next hour explaining that it wasn’t his fault
  * _“The bananas explain everything! It smells like bananas!”_



**Natsuki:**

  * “This is the Piyo-chan diary I gave her!”
  * you  _know_  Natsuki would do that
  * and  _you know you would use it don’t lie to me_
  * “I wonder what she wrote in here~!”
  * unfortunately for you, Natsuki is  _humanly incapable of getting flustered_
  * “Aww, she’s so cute~” is all you’ll get out of him
  * honestly he’s just too doting
  * he asks Syo to help him photocopy the diary so he can always see the sweet stuff you write
  * Syo is scandalised because  _privacy is a thing, Natsuki_
  * Ai, being the oblivious robot he is, helps him after Syo leaves
  * Suddenly, Natsuki decides it’s a good idea to leave “reply notes” in your diary
  * he buys Piyo-chan post-its and gushes about your cuteness on them and leaves them after every entry
  * _dear gods in heaven Natsuki_
  * your diary isn’t even a diary anymore, it’s like two grade schoolers passing notes in class
  * you have another diary now that Natsuki  _absolutely cannot find_
  * ~~Ai finds it and gives it to him anyway~~



**Satsuki:**

  * “This is the Piyo-chan diary Natsuki gave her.”
  * he isn’t as pleased since he gets a little jealous
  * he actually decides to read it  _just to spite you_
  * Because  _Natsuki_  gave you that diary
  * he loves Natsuki  _but still_
  * when he starts reading it he gets a little embarrassed
  * ~~he’s bright red but he threatened me so I can’t tell you that he was bright red  
~~
  * ~~whoops~~
  * but by the time you get back, he’s fully recovered from that
  * _“I didn’t think you thought so highly of me.”_
  * “What?”
  * “It’s all here,” he says as he holds up the diary
  * cue tons of wolfish kisses
  * ~~maybe more  
~~
  * _g o o d   l u c k_



**Tokiya:**

  * you never even told him you  _had_  a diary – somehow it just never occurred to you
  * Tokiya saw a book lying around that he’d never seen before
  * being the bookworm he is, he took it with him to read during his next tour
  * _he put it in his bag without opening it to check_
  * he’s on one of Saotome’s private jets (with Otoya and Reiji, honestly, who thought those two should tag along? gods, they’re so noisy why won’t they let me read in peace?)
  * he shakes his head and opens the book to see…
  * “Shit, is this her diary?”
  * _well it’s too late now, may as well read it, right?_
  * Tokiya? flustered? Nah, he loves reading about what you think of him
  * when he stumbles across a particularly…  _juicy_  detail, he’ll commit it to memory and bring it up later (or not, depending on what exactly it is)
  * meanwhile, you’re panicking because where the hell is my diary
  * when they land and reach the hotel, Tokiya calls you (as he promised he would) and tells you that he took your diary by accident
  * “…Did you read it?”
  * you can’t see it, but Tokiya’s grinning slyly, “ _Every last word._ ”
  * ~~keep it PG, okay?  
~~
  * ~~this is gonna end up like Fifty Shades of Tokiya Ichinose~~



**Ren:**

  * what, you think he’d pass up an opportunity this golden?
  * he doesn’t hesitate  _at all_
  * he reads it so voraciously, you’d think his life depended on it.
  * he’s also so proud of himself –  _he_ can make you feel like this by just being himself?
  * ~~he’s more of a cat than Cecil  
~~
  * like Tokiya, your diary won’t fluster Ren one bit
  * in fact, for a while he’s torn between teasing you about it and keeping it a secret
  * after a while, he chooses to keep it secret
  * that way, he can keep reading it without you noticing
  * though sometimes, he makes little innuendos which imply something, but they’re minor enough to be coincidence
  * he uses every bit of information to his advantage
  * you’ve been feeling lonely lately?  _somehow_  his schedule is already cleared for a date with you
  * he loves you to the ends of the earth and will shower you with kisses and affection to prove it
  * even if it means reading your diary to make sure you’re okay



**Syo:**

  * this tsun wouldn’t even  _dare_  trying
  * for one, he respects your privacy
  * two, he knows  _exactly_  how flustered he’ll get
  * Natsuki finds it and reads the first few pages aloud
  * Syo tries not to listen
  * but when he’s brought up as “the most amazing guy I could ever have”
  * yeah Natsuki isn’t reading anymore
  * Syo _vaults himself across the room to grab it from him_
  * and guess who the one reading it now is?
  * ~~so much for privacy Syo Kurusu~~
  * eventually he calls Kaoru for help because his heart’s beating too fast
  * _it may go into overdrive and he doesn’t want his childhood heart problem to revive itself_
  * Kaoru calms him down  ~~while making unnecessary shipping comments~~
  * Ai thinks this data on Syo is interesting and saves it as “howtogetkurususyoflustered.docx” but all that’s there is a bullet pointed list with a single point – to give him your diary
  * he also notes that this improves Syo’s overall performances by roughly forty percent
  * accidental teasing ensues:
  * _“Your body temperature rises significantly when you think about her. Why is that?”_
  * “Shut uP YOU PRICK”
  * Natsuki joins in and it never ends
  * _ever_



**Cecil:**

  * he picks it up as soon as he sees it
  * it’s like he doesn’t know he shouldn’t touch it
  * he’s such a  _cat_  about it
  * he walks around like he owns the place  _more than Camus does_
  * he commits every word to memory
  * ~~and whoops there go your surprise date plans~~
  * you don’t find out until
  * _he uses something in one of your entries in his song lyrics_
  * you call him out on it later but his response?
  * he pouts and says, “But how can I keep myself from worshipping the poetry that my princess creates?”
  * how can you stay upset?



I hope that satisfied you, Anon~!

~~I convinced Indi to help me make one for QN and HE☆VENS too~~


	5. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the ninth of June -- the birthday of the Kurusu twins, and Natsuki and Satsuki Shinomiya.
> 
> Also posted separately.

Syo stared at his phone screen, waiting for another minute to pass as his finger hovered over the send button. He could see that Kaoru was online – and was probably waiting to do the same.

_12:00._

Syo hit send, as the words  _Happy birthday, Syo!_  appeared on his screen.

_Happy birthday, Kaoru!_  was sent a millisecond after.

A smile spread its way onto Syo’s face as he saw an incoming call from his twin. A quick glance showed Syo that Natsuki was fast asleep as he answered the call.

“ _Happy birthday!_ ” Syo heard Kaoru’s voice at the same time he said the words. 

“ _It’s been a while, hasn’t it?_ ” Kaoru’s tone was soft, but eager. 

“It has,” Syo agreed. “Too long.” 

“ _Ha, ha! You’re so caught up with your work as an idol now that you barely ever call me. I’d almost worried you forgot!_ ” Kaoru’s voice was teasing. 

Syo gasped quietly in mock offense. “I would never! Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!”

“ _Your own split zygote_ ,” Kaoru snickered gently. 

“Which reminds me,” Syo added, “how’s medical school?”

“ _All’s good here. I’d tell you about it, but you’d fall asleep halfway through. But you need to tell me about your endeavors – Syo Kurusu, co-star in Hyuga Ryuya’s Prince of Fighting series! You’ve achieved your dream!_ ”

It was a ceaseless exchange of chatter until the sun rose. Syo knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep, and nor would Kaoru, but neither twin really minded.

* * *

_“Happy birthday, Natsuki.”  
_

_Natsuki turned behind him, to see Satsuki with a rare smile. He couldn’t help but smile back. “You too, Satchan!”_

_Natsuki noted that they were in a similar place to where they last conversed – a riverbank, the night sky swollen with stars._

_“They are pretty beautiful,” Satsuki said, voicing Natsuki’s thoughts.  
_

_“I didn’t know you like to look at the stars, Satchan.” Natsuki smiled – again – at his counterpart.  
_

_Satsuki snorted. It was about as close to a laugh as Natsuki had ever heard Satsuki get. “There wasn’t much else to do here. Mostly, I’ve just composed, written lyrics, and stargazed.”_

_“Would you like a chance to go back to the real world?”  
_

_Natsuki could tell that Satsuki was astounded with the offer. “Why?”_

_“Because it’s your birthday as well as mine. You deserve to be free and happy too, Satchan.” Natsuki declared firmly.  
_

_Satsuki’s eyes softened. “Natsuki … you really are too pure and naïve, aren’t you? After everything I’ve done in the name of protecting you, you’re still like this … Well, maybe it isn’t a bad thing.”_

_“I’m glad you think so, Satchan.”  
_

_“Natsuki … you should wake up now. It is your birthday.”  
_

_The dreamlike world slowly dissolved into black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. A birthday fic for the birthday boys. I was planning to make it longer, but I didn’t have the time. Oh well. ~~(also I suck at naming things so if you have a better name for this minific please tell me)~~


	6. Diary Invasion! ft. Quartet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the ask I got for ST☆RISH! I had so much fun writing those, I had to get Indi to help me work on some for Quartet Night! So, without further ado, I present QN finding your diary!

**Reiji:**

  * doesn’t even hesitate for a second
  * in fact, he  _goes so far as to pick it up while you’re in front of him_
  * he even reads it aloud
  * ~~he has no shame~~
  * _you’re_  the one blushing here
  * at the end, a kabedon is 1000% guaranteed
  * “So, this is what  _my girl_  really thinks?”
  * yep, good luck
  * ~~he owes you a free Kotobuki Bento Meal for all that teasing~~



**Ranmaru:**

  * at first he respects your privacy and leaves it be
  * but for  _some_  reason, it bothers him throughout the entire day
  * he can’t even sleep  ~~and you know how fast he can fall asleep~~
  * _you know what it is Ranmaru_
  * it’s three am when he takes it from your room
  * ~~he doesn’t even go back to his room because he likes watching you sleep  
~~
  * ~~pervert~~
  * but he pets your head while he reads it so all is forgiven
  * the petting stops for a second
  * reason: he’s flustered with what you wrote
  * “Keep petting,” you murmur in your sleep
  * he freezes for a moment
  * _shit did you catch him_
  * he pets you, and you’re asleep again
  * _crisis averted_
  * unfortunately, he is heavily questioned about his “midnight trysts” with you by Ren



**Ai:**

  * he knows right away it’s your diary
  * he doesn’t even hesitate to pick it up
  * he thinks this is best way to learn more about you
  * ~~he’s a people watcher, what do you expect him to do?~~
  * he begins to overheat at the stuff you write about him
  * any more and he might just collapse
  * when you find out he looked through your diary, he just tilts his head and
  * “This data about your feelings is very important. I recommend you share it with me more often.”
  * ~~now _you’re_  the one that starts overheating~~
  * _diaries are supposed to be private, Ai_



**Camus:**

  * “Why would I read that peasant’s diary?”
  * …he says as he turns the  _forty-fifth page oF YOUR DIARY_
  * another member of the #unflustered squad, he smirks instead
  * everyone in the Agency even Saotome notices how much  _happier_  Camus is
  * “Camus? Genuine? Nah.”
  * …have you  _seen_  him recently
  * _he smiles now_
  * not those fake smiles he gives to the camera, but a  _genuine smile_
  * who are you and what did you write to do that to him
  * Cecil is  _so confused_  because  _Camus is being nice for some reason???_
  * ~~Cecil will bow at your feet later for this~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Pervy Ranmaru (apparently a thing now) is _entirely_ Indi's headcanon.


	7. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 13th, Reiji's birthday, and he finally has a day off.
> 
> Also posted seperately.

Reiji stretched back, stifling a yawn as he lay sprawled across the couch, watching the sun rise.

He’d thought this so many times before, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge the sheer beauty in the colours the sky was dyed in each morning.

It always started with the deep, rich velvety midnight navy, slowly blending and merging into the slightest hint of green, yellow, and then a fiery warm orange-red that instilled a calm in him, for a reason he had yet to determine.

Reiji wasn’t one for staying up all night; he preferred to sleep early and get up early—early enough for him to be able to see the sunrise almost every day. Yet … tonight had been an exception. He could have spent hours tossing and turning, sleep slipping from his grasp every time he approached it.

Instead, he chose to watch the night sky fade into daylight, bringing forth the life and light that started the day. The sun crawled over the horizon, Reiji watching from his penthouse all the while, as the rays of light slowly began to flood the city; a nexus of sunlight seeping across the streets, illuminating the city in the same warm, orange light.

It sent a thrum through Reiji’s entire being, filling him with energy that would most certainly last throughout the day despite the sleepless night. The sun rose higher and higher, peeking over the skyscrapers, and finally, the rays reached through the glass window Reiji had been staring out of for the past half hour, entranced.

_I remember when Aine and I used to watch the sun rise._  A sharp pang went through him at the sudden thought as Reiji remembered his friend’s comatose state.  _He’s alive_ , Reiji reminded himself, doing his best to banish the oppressive feelings of blame and regret.  _At the very least, he’s alive, and I have to give him that willpower to keep living; maybe even break out of his coma._  This was the mantra that Reiji lived by. He’d keep moving to give Aine something to wake up to. He couldn’t give up.

Reiji let out a sigh as the sun began to warm his face, basking in its pleasant glow. Today was July 13th, he reminded himself. His birthday.

And also the reason he wasn’t staying in the dorms with Otoya and Tokiya, or the rest of Quartet Night. Ever since Aine had … well, after Aine, he’d preferred to spend his birthdays alone. Saotome had, in a rare show of munificence, given him the day off today, and Reiji planned to keep it for himself. It wasn’t as though he was doing it to avoid the others – rather, he wanted a day to himself for peace and quiet.

No dealing with Ranmaru and Camus’ incessant arguing, or with Ai’s unhelpful comments that fueled the flames further. No harsh comments from Tokiya, or constant chatter from Otoya. No raving fans or possessive stalkers, pushy managers or directors. Just … a day of calm, sincere quiet.

It was a blessing Reiji was grateful for. A chance to strip away the mask of overwhelming support and positivity, of  _Reiji the Pop Idol_ , and just be Reiji Kotobuki for a day.

He briefly wondered how many more years he could stay in the entertainment industry before he had to shed the mask of the pop idol entirely – and what would he do after that? He could stay an actor, he supposed, but it would always lack the thrill and adrenaline of being onstage, having live performances, watching fans wave their glow sticks, just happy to see his face.

Reiji tried to push away the thought. He’d been showbiz since he was ten, so it was hard to picture anything different. Maybe he’d just retire – he’d have more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life without needing to work another day.

Yet, on the other hand, Reiji wouldn’t be able to stand just sitting around and doing nothing. Besides, even Saotome may have been too old for the stage, but he had as much fame and reputation now as he did in the past, and he didn’t seem any closer to leaving the entertainment industry.

Reiji let out a wry laugh – the first sound in the silent morning. Shining Saotome was Shining Saotome, but even Reiji could probably stay in the industry for a while yet. Just … not as an idol for too much longer.

There was really no point in dwelling on it further, Reiji reasoned. Today was his day off. No stressing about work or anything of the sort, he decided, heading into the shower.

* * *

 

It was already late evening by the time Reiji reached his penthouse again. Today, despite being a day off, had been entirely productive – he’d gone and visited Aine in hospital, left flowers, and just spoken for a while to his friend, he’d managed to speak to his family for a while, and had even had the time to treat himself to a lunch.

And, admittedly, he was dead tired.

He laid a hand on his doorknob, ready to collapse onto the couch and skip dinner altogether, when he noted that something seemed off, somehow.

It took him a moment to process that the smell of food was wafting through his house. And good food, at that.

_Did someone break in … to cook for me?_

And then he heard it – a muffled snort that could have belonged to no one but … Ranmaru.

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Reiji asked, completely forgetting the upbeat tone that his friends were entirely to used to.

Reiji was almost physically unable to comprehend what happened next.

“Happy birthday, Reiji.”

It wasn’t just Ranmaru, apparently. Camus and Ai ducked out from behind the couch. All of Quartet Night was there–

“Rei-chan!” Otoya’s voice sounded from behind him, followed by a softer, calmer, “Kotobuki-senpai,” that belonged to none other than Tokiya. Then–

Natsuki, Masato, Cecil, Syo, and Ren.

_Even ST☆RISH …_

Reiji was barely able to hold back tears. This … had been the best birthday surprise in a while. Masato and Ranmaru, apparently, had prepared dinner, Camus – Camus – had helped with desserts, Natsuki and Ren had tag-teamed to bake cookies, Tokiya had baked a cake, and Syo, and Otoya had done the decorations according to Ai’s instructions, while Cecil had stalked Reiji around the city to make sure that the coast was clear until everything was ready.

The night passed by in a whirlwind of fun, games, and partying, Reiji opening presents he almost couldn’t bring himself to accept, and, for the first time in a good, long while, Reiji enjoyed his birthday.

As he looked at everyone else, fast asleep as they sprawled over his living room, Reiji couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips upwards, the euphoria of being appreciated so much warming his heart.

Finally tearing his gaze from them, he stared outside the window, once again watching the sun rise, the sky’s warm orange hues setting the city aglow.

And this sunrise, instead of fighting to keep moving, Reiji was more than happy to live in the moment, a moment where he didn’t need to push himself.

“Aine,” he whispered, as though his friend could hear him, “I think this sunrise is different.” It dawned on Reiji that he didn’t want to run anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot of angst for Reiji, don't I?


	8. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya awakens to a fever -- and a lot of TLC on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE FOR MY BEST BOY'S BIRTHDAY AHHHH

“Let him sleep; he needs it.” **  
**

“But! We worked so hard!”

“Come on, Otoyan. You’ve seen his schedule the past few days.”

In the haze of sleep, Tokiya was barely able to pick out snippets of a muted conversation between Otoya and Reiji. He ignored it, choosing to allow the cool lure of sleep to draw him in again.

 _Sleep is a sweet temptress_ , he thought, drifting in and out of consciousness, then:  _I could use that in my lyrics._

> _The sweet temptress draws me closer,_  
>  _As her embrace encircles me tenderly,  
>  _ _My troubles fading into darkness . . .  
>  _ _Her lullaby goes on . . ._

_Yeah, that sounds good . . ._

Tokiya awoke a few hours later, to find—for once—silence in his dorm room. Well, almost silence. The only thing he could hear was Otoya’s voice humming  _Nanairo no Compass_ —his debut song as HAYATO.

It was kind of comforting, actually, if Tokiya thought about it. That Otoya—and all the others—still were willing to accept him in ST☆RISH despite him having been HAYATO.

He opened his eyes, ready for Otoya to practically pounce on him—it was Tokiya’s birthday, after all --

“Happy birthday, Tokiya!”

_And there it is._

But, to Tokiya’s surprise, Otoya’s voice (combined with Reiji’s) was surprisingly gentle and soft.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling back. It was the first time since he was a kid that someone that Tokiya actually knew had wished him a happy birthday, so he was a little confused as to how he was supposed to respond. He hadn’t even had friends before ST☆RISH had come into the picture.

The sheer thought surprised him for a moment.

“Tokki,” Reiji’s voice was soft—gentle. “Everyone’s waiting for you outside.”

Tokiya sat erect, immediately alert, ignoring the dizzying rush of blood that ran to his head as he did so. “Everyone? What time is it?”

“Whoa, slow down there, tiger,” Reiji patted him slowly, causing the nausea to fade. “It’s only half past ten. It may be late for you, but you needed the sleep. Shining’s given you the day off.” The mischievous glint in Reiji’s eyes provided Tokiya with enough information as to whose idea that was.

“Thank you, Reiji-senpai,” he said, smiling gratefully—finally using Reiji’s first name.

“Anytime, kiddo,” Reiji smiled, ruffled Tokiya’s bed hair, and left. “Get ready quickly, okay?”

Tokiya nodded, an odd warmth flooding his body.  _Friendship, huh_ , he mused thoughtfully.  _It’s nice_. He stretched, then leaned outwards to climb off of the top bunk . . and promptly fell down the ladder. “Ow . . . what a pain . . .” he muttered, having landed on his rear.

The door flew open as Syo charged in. “Oh—Tokiya—sorry, I didn’t know you were still in he—” Syo paused, looking at Tokiya, as though he’d grown three heads and a tail. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Tripped,” Tokiya muttered, embarrassed.

And then, all too suddenly, Syo was way too close, his hand on Tokiya’s forehead. And promptly released a heavy sigh. “Figures that you’d overwork yourself to the point of a fever.”

“’m fine,” he muttered, getting back up shakily.

Syo looked as though he was about to facepalm. “You can’t even form full sentences, Tokiya. I’ll get you some ibuprofen.”

“I  _can_ ”—a cough—“form full—” And Tokiya broke out into a coughing fit, entirely contradicting the words that were trying (and failing) to leave his throat.

Syo sighed again. “Get back in bed.”

And, to both boys’ surprise, Tokiya whispered two words, under his breath. “Want . . . cake.”

“Cake is for when you’re feeling better, Icchi,” Ren said from across the room. Weird. When did Ren get here?

“Nnn.” And, all of a sudden, Tokiya was on his butt again, having collapsed rather ungraciously onto the floor. The noise was successful in drawing in the remaining members of ST☆RISH into the room.

“Ichinose-san,” Masato’s calm voice declared, “please get back into bed. You will only worsen your condition if you refuse.”

A wave of childish laziness washed over Tokiya—the bed was so high up, and he was all the way on the floor, seated on his rear.

“Icchi,” Ren sighed. “Come on.”

And, before Tokiya’s fever-addled mind could comprehend what was going on, Ren and Masato had hoisted Tokiya on their shoulders, pulling him up to the top bunk.

“Thank you,” Tokiya managed to say -- before another wave of nausea rolled over, this time, accompanied with the taste of bile in his throat.

 _Water_ , he thought. “I . . . need water,” he said, swallowing deeply. “Might puke.”

“On it,” Masato said, promptly leaving to fulfill the request.

Moments later, both Syo and Natsuki entered the room, the former holding a glass of water and a blister pack of paracetamols, and the latter with a steaming bowl of soup.

“Don’t worry; the soup’s safe. Masato made it,” Syo supplied as he -- somehow -- climbed up to the bunk bed alongside Tokiya, putting the soup on a tray on his lap, then handing Tokiya the medication.

“Thanks, you guys.” Tokiya said, the look in his eyes softening. “This is ridiculously cheesy, but this is honestly the best birthday I’ve had.”

“Tokiya . . .” This voice was, to Tokiya’s surprise, Otoya’s. Tokiya knew that the others didn’t know too much about Tokiya’s life before attending Saotome Academy, but he got that they did have some knowledge about him.

Such as the fact that he was HAYATO.

“Okay, Tokiya, you should get some rest. If you’re feeling better in the evening, we’ll hold you a birthday party then, okay?” Syo smiled at Tokiya, then launched himself over the side of the bunk bed, landing in a perfect Spiderman pose.

Tokiya nodded, watching ST☆RISH file out of the room -- with the exception of Otoya.

“Tokiya . . . if you want someone to talk to . . .”

Tokiya couldn’t help but smile, even as the Panadol began to make him drowsy. “Thank you, Otoya.” _I don’t know where I’d be without you all, honestly._

This time, the lyrics flowed more freely in Tokiya’s head:

> _In the eye of the storm,_  
>  _Where see you waiting there for me,  
>  _ _I can finally breathe,  
>  _ _Let go of the weights and soar, free . . ._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Tokiya got his cake that night.


	9. Diary Invasion! ft. HE☆VENS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at long last, HE☆VENS!

**Eiichi:**

  * how he gets his hands on your diary is a story for another day
  * he’d planned it all out perfectly
  * ~~_just according to keikaku_  
~~
  * ~~someone throw me out~~
  * anyway
  * Eiichi is a little agitated that he doesn’t see his name within the first hundred or so pages
  * but then, at long last, he spots his name –
  * _“Eiichi Otori is…weird.”_
  * one shot kill
  * ~~he has one of those anime-style arrows piercing through him~~
  * but he comes back to life when he sees your confusion about your sudden fixation on him
  * he’s on the floor chanting “ _ii_ ” over and over again by the time you write down that you’ve realised you like him romantically
  * that’s when you catch him
  * on the floor
  * hugging your diary
  * repeating one word over again
  * “Eiichi, what the actual  _fuck_ –”
  * the rest is history



**Nagi:**

  * _he does it because he’s bored_
  * this little  ~~(well, he’s 16 now but that’s besides the point)~~
  * this little prick is  _looking for material to tease you with  
_
  * and what better place to look than in your diary?
  * fun fact: he’s been doing this since you started using a diary
  * what he does is he  _takes pictures_  of your new entries every day
  * and reads them whenever
  * _Nagi has a USB filled with your diary pages_
  * ~~you have my full permission to not talk to him for a day~~
  * but, of course, you’ll never know he does it
  * because as much as he can outright tease you, it’s far more fun for him to do it indirectly
  * which is often how he “reads your mind”
  * and then he laughs it off by saying you’re easy to read
  * _and he makes you super conscious about it_
  * but he’ll hug you later and you guys can snuggle when he apologises~



**Kira:**

  * _“What’s a diary?”_
  * fine, I’m kidding
  * but he honestly didn’t know you had a diary
  * ~~it also doesn’t help that you often refer to it as a biography~~
  * anyway
  * he looks at it, wonders what it is, and promptly begins to read
  * cue moment of “This is her diary?”
  * his interest is piqued (even if he refuses to admit it)
  * but he reads it anyway
  * and honestly, he’s chuffed when he sees how much you appreciate and love him
  * ~~he’s a smug piece of shit~~
  * you have my permission to punch him playfully and then let him kiss you
  * but bear in mind that it won’t stop there
  * not with Kira



**Eiji:**

  * he respects you and your privacy so he tries not to read it
  * _he really really tries_
  * he even makes it a point to keep it away from  ~~Eiichi~~  prying eyes
  * but … today is an exception
  * you haven’t been talking to him –  _at all_
  * the poor boy just wants to know  _why_
  * there’s only one way to find out …
  * he takes a deep breath, braces himself, and opens the diary
  * but, now that he’s past the hard bit, he reads it cover to cover
  * he turns into a hot mess –  _completely red_
  * and when you come back and he hides the evidence, the blush doesn’t leave his face
  * he’s an open book and you automatically know he read your diary
  * (and found out that you hadn’t been talking to him because you were trying to get him a present for his birthday without spoiling it for him)
  * but come on, his flustered face is adorable
  * ~~you must be a cruel person if you have the ability to get mad at him~~



**Van:**

  * _an innocent notebook, lying just within Van’s sight  
_
  * _tempting him further with every glance, surely his Forbidden Fruit  
_
  * _Van prevails, persisting in his desire to respect you  
_
  * _for the sake of your love, he will withhold his deepest desires, fight the strongest of urges—_
  * “Van,  _please_  get over yourself.”
  * aaaaaand there goes his concentration
  * wait, when did the diary get into his hands?
  * …
  * …does this mean he can read it?
  * he glances around, like he’s an  _anime character_  or something
  * _to read, or not to read? This is the question that shall plague Van Kiryuin.  
_
  * _for getting caught could mean the betrayal of your trust, and he would truly break without your love.  
_
  * _Was he forever doomed to be forced to—_
  * “Van, is that my diary?”
  * _shit_
  * “Why are you clutching it so tightly?”
  * congratulations, you have successfully rendered Van Kiryuin speechless



**Yamato:**

  * at first he won’t even bother reading your diary
  * …for like, an hour, max
  * he can’t… keep… still
  * curiosity killed the cat
  * cue a major moment of “holy shit, how is she so cute”
  * _he cannot handle this someone send help_
  * ~~he’s fighting his inner beast right now  
~~
  * ~~and he lost, but is not at all upset about it~~
  * satisfaction has brought the aforementioned cat back
  * at first he’s a full on tsun, but after consulting with Eiichi he has an idea
  * when you come back, he has this playful smirk on his face
  * he keeps repeating all the stuff you wrote about him
  * …peppering you with kisses all the while
  * you’re embarrassed at first, but if you respond to the kisses
  * _Yamato will flip a switch_
  * say hello to the floor because that’s where you’ll be for a while
  * no point fighting back now



**Shion:**

  * for Shion, it’s as simple as book=read
  * diary=book=read
  * ~~Nagi may have had a role in handing him your diary~~
  * but Shion, this ball of fluff
  * _is a literal puddle on the floor_
  * like…just imagine him there, hiding out with your diary as his face is dusted with pink
  * _there are actually sparkles in his eyes I kid you not_
  * **_he’s also such a puppy_**
  * when you come back, you see a mushy Shion on the floor
  * ~~and his wagging tail behind him as he looks at you with sheer wonder and affection~~
  * he’s wondering how he was lucky enough to wonder how someone as amazing as you was dating him
  * ~~can I order ten Shions to go please~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, call HE☆VENS...


	10. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request we got in asking about how Quartet Night would react to their s/o telling them that they were depressed. 
> 
>  
> 
> **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEPRESSION.**

**Reiji:**

  * ohhhhh boy.
  * _oh, boy, this is not happening  
_
  * – is Reiji’s initial train of thought
  * because it’s technically canon that he also suffers from some form of depressive disorder (likely persistent depressive disorder/dysthymia) he is  _really worried_
  * honestly, he’s at a loss for a few moments
  * he needs a moment to process this
  * but then he looks at you and sees the torment and desperation in your eyes
  * he knows exactly what it is – and he knows he has to respond
  * “Sorry, ____; I just needed a moment to actually process that.”
  * and suddenly, all those times he’s looked at you and seen that lost expression on your face make sense
  * the smiles that didn’t seem to reach your eyes
  * the puffiness that makeup couldn’t hide
  * he knew you were feeling low  _but he didn’t realise it had come to this_
  * but then he knows what to say:
  * “____, thank you. For trusting me enough to tell me.”
  * a soft, gentle hug, Reiji drawing you closer and pulling you to him
  * _We can pull through this together_ , he thinks, holding you closer.  _I promise we will._
  * ~~he will also bring you a Kotobuki Bento whenever you ask~~



**Ai:**

he’d already suspected it, just a little bit

  * so when you tell him, he isn’t too surprised
  * his immediate reaction is a sigh, then –
  * “I’d considered the possibility, but I didn’t have enough data, and I didn’t want to jump to conclusions …”
  * then he realises that sounds like an excuse
  * he promises to do his best to help you through it
  * and he makes good on his promise, I assure you
  * he researches  _literally everything ever related to depression_
  * and will put together his findings for you
  * he may or may not request to have a nursing chip like Baymax implanted so he can keep a constant eye on your mental state
  * If Shining says no, then Ai will cut down on his live performances
  * because  _nothing_ is more important than you
  * he would quit being an idol if it meant he could help you pull through
  * “You taught me how to feel; how to love. I want to do the same for you. I promise, I’ll help you make it better.”



**Ranmaru:**

  * he almost wants to think you’re joking
  * but, of course, it’s obvious you’re not
  * he’s going to be very honest in that he really has no clue what to do
  * but Ranmaru will try his very best for you
  * when he finds out about AAT (animal-assisted therapy) he brings you with him  _everywhere_ because he is a cat magnet
  * but you’ll end up spending a lot of time at his house with Niko and Ikko (his cats in case you’re wondering)
  * he’ll walk with you through alleys where he knows there are a lot of friendly cats
  * _he’ll adopt another cat for you_
  * ~~Ai kindly lets him know he’s doing it wrong but Ranmaru sees that the cats make you feel a little better so he ignores Ai  
~~
  * ~~mostly~~
  * he’ll actively take on less idol work so he can spend more time with you
  * need some, ah, physical intimacy? he’s down
  * just want hugs or cuddles? he’s right there, whenever you need him
  * unless he’s in the middle of a live performance in which case he’s asked Reiji to take utmost care of you (he doesn’t trust Camus, and Ai would be too cold to you)
  * if you don’t want to get out of bed or don’t have any motivation to do anything, he’ll either join you in bed and snuggle
  * or he’ll bring you breakfast and help you get ready himself
  * there’ll definitely be a point where he jokes about bathing you if you want it
  * ~~(he’s actually only half joking)  
~~
  * ~~pervert~~



**Camus:**

  * honestly, he takes it almost as hard as Reiji
  * in fact, maybe even worse because  _he’s so used to being mean_
  * and only then it hits him how much he’s affected you negatively
  * the guilt is overwhelming but of course he can’t show it because he’s, you know,  _Camus_
  * but this is a serious wake up call for him
  * the first thing he does is apologise, even though it’s super hard for him to do so
  * _//had to do a bit of research but the apology Camus uses is:  
_
  * _“Makotoni moushiwake gozaimasen deshita”_
  * which should be interpreted as “there were no excuses for my mistakes, I am totally responsible for what I have done and am sincerely apologetic.”
  * //could be wrong since I don’t know any Japanese so forgive me
  * Camus tries extra hard to be super attentive after that
  * he’ll outright tell Quartet Night that if they say a single word to hurt you,  _he will personally see them a lifetime imprisonment in the Silk Palace_
  * you’ll probably end up having to explain to them why, and congrats, you now have four overprotective bodyguards
  * if he sees you need a break from things, he’ll take you on a holiday to Silk Palace
  * overprotective_camus.exe is running
  * he’s very careful about what he says and does after, and you’ll see his really soft side
  * as in, he will bring you every meal and actually be the butler he’s seen as by his fans



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on Tumblr, and I'll say it again: If any of you are having a hard time or are feeling low in general, please don't hesitate to reach out to us, whether to vent or just to talk, okay?


	11. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this ask on Tumblr: 
> 
> "you said you were okay with angst requests? how about qn's reactions to finding out their s/o committed suicide and them having to deal with it after?"
> 
> **SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF BLOOD. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hell of a lot of angst is gonna follow. This isn't light subject matter, sweetheart.

**Reiji:**

  * he just came back from an overseas trip
  * he even bought a bouquet of flowers for you to give you as soon as he got home
  * he was in such a rush, he hadn’t even turned on his phone
  * so when he reaches the area outside his penthouse apartment, the last thing he expects to see is your body on the pavement
  * broken and mangled and lifeless
  * Reiji goes into shock
  * because surely that isn’t you
  * you’re waiting for him at home, ready to attack him with hugs and kisses, smiling ear to ear when he walks through the door
  * you can’t be lying on the floor,  _dead_
  * _he doesn’t believe it_
  * he’s rushed over to your side, flowers forgotten as he kneels next to you—your  _corpse_
  * lifting your head into his lap, checking your pulse for  _just a sign that you could be alive_
  * he’s even trying CPR
  * somewhere it registers that the blood is still slightly warm
  * if he’d been ten minutes earlier, he could have saved you
  * he’s lifting your head up now, onto his shoulder, cradling you into him
  * he doesn’t care that there’s blood all over his clothes
  * he doesn’t register the tears that sting his eyes
  * he wants to scream
  * he doesn’t know how long he’s been there when a crowd starts to form
  * they’re saying things, but Reiji can’t understand
  * all their voices are blending together
  * an ambulance is there somewhere
  * _they’re trying to take you from him  
_
  * _No. No, he won’t let them._
  * he’s holding you closer as they try to talk him into letting go
  * he can’t hear them
  * …eventually, he has to be pried off you and forcibly sent to the dorms
  * he spends the next few weeks just letting himself drown in his thoughts
  * he doesn’t even speak—he  _can’t_ speak
  * _First Aine, now you … everyone I love will leave me._
  * Reiji never lets himself love again



**Ai:**

  * Ai was walking into the kitchen in the middle of the night for some water
  * the room had been too noisy with Natsuki trying to force some of his cookies into Syo’s mouth
  * he opens the door, and just
  * _freezes_
  * because you’re there, lying on the floor
  * he’d almost think you were raiding the kitchens for food and fell asleep
  * _almost_
  * if there weren’t pills scattering the floor
  * if there wasn’t an overwhelming stench of vomit
  * if there weren’t tear streaks staining your face
  * if there was a heat signal being given off by your body
  * if there was the slightest bit of expression on your face
  * if there was still the gentle rise and fall of your chest
  * _if your eyes, when he opened them, weren’t glassy, dead, fish eyes_
  * he stumbles backward
  * he can’t—he won’t— _no_
  * it isn’t real
  * it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t real
  * _he needs you_
  * it registers that your brain won’t be fully dead yet
  * Ai screams as loud as he can, praying someone will come
  * Syo and Tokiya are the first ones in, calling an ambulance; Masato’s trying to find an emetic to get the poison out
  * but Ai’s staring, scanning
  * the potassium cyanide’s already likely in your brain
  * “____ … please, hold on. I – I’ll save you. Please, please, please don’t leave me, ____. We’ll get you back, I promise. I’m so sorry … I can’t believe I let this happen … ____ … please, please, please, don’t go …”
  * he’s praying that you aren’t dead yet and that you can still hear him
  * he wants to cry
  * but he doesn’t have tear ducts, so it keeps building up
  * “Please …”
  * later, he’s told you aren’t going to make it; you couldn’t be saved
  * he doesn’t react
  * he doesn’t do anything
  * he doesn’t let himself charge, slowly draining his battery
  * _just as he’s about to shut down, all he can think is “finally”_
  * but he wakes up the next day, fully charged from having been unconscious
  * but he isn’t functioning properly
  * his systems slowly begin to fail
  * eventually, Saotome is forced to shut him down for good
  * _I’m a robot, anyway_ , he thinks as his systems shut down for good,  _I was never meant to love._



**Ranmaru:**

  * he walks into your room to ask what you want for dinner, expecting to see you lying down on your bed with a book or your phone
  * _he didn’t even fathom that he’d see you hanging from your neck_
  * it can’t be real
  * he’s seeing things
  * it’s a nightmare of sorts, he’s sure; he’s had them before
  * he wants to pinch himself awake but he  _can’t move  
_
  * _why can’t he move_
  * he opens his mouth to say something—what, he doesn’t know
  * but instead, all that comes out is a shattering scream, loud, anguished, and agonised
  * he screams until his throat is raw and hurting
  * and even when he can’t scream anymore, he just stands there, stock-still, realising that it isn’t just a dream
  * he collapses to the floor
  * Niko and Ikko are padding over, curious about the screams from their master
  * _Ranmaru can see even in their eyes that they know you aren’t coming back_
  * Niko’s hissing at your limp figure, Ikko trying to jump up and claw at the ropes that bind your frame to the ceiling
  * somehow seeing his cats do that spurs Ranmaru into action
  * he finds himself able to grab his phone and send an SOS text to his emergency list
  * soon, the rest of Quartet Night, as well as Ren and Masato are all in his house
  * Camus and Ren make a collective effort to get your body out of the ropes, Reiji checks for a pulse, while Masato places a hand on Ranmaru’s shoulder
  * Masato’s hand is slapped away
  * “L-leave me …” his voice is still raspy from the screaming
  * _it’s the first time any of them have heard Ranmaru stutter_
  * a week later, Ranmaru’s back at work again
  * but there’s a very visible change in him
  * whenever he passes by your old room, he’ll just stand there and stare, his eyes unfocused
  * sometimes he’ll even collapse to the floor like he did that day
  * even his singing changes, and Tokiya is the first to notice it – he knows it all too well—“His singing isn’t from the heart anymore.”
  * it immediately hurts to say—Ranmaru was the most passionate singer in Quartet Night
  * after a while, Tokiya confronts him about it
  * “You’re ruining yourself. Would _____ want you to be doing this yourself?”
  * the second he hears you name, Ranmaru snaps
  * _“She didn’t seem to care when she left me.”_
  * the second the words are out of his mouth he completely regrets them
  * “Kurosaki-senpai,  _snap out of it._ ”
  * _he wants to_
  * but he can’t
  * _he just wants you back_



**Camus:**

  * he walks into your room, about to ask you out on a surprise date, when–
  * _Why is there blood all over the floor?_
  * he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but there are very few things this could mean
  * dreading what he might find, he holds his breath as he opens the door
  * only for all the air in his lungs to be knocked out as he sees your form on the floor,
  * cheeks streaked with dried tears,
  * _wrists slit open, fresh blood oozing from them_
  * he’s rushed to your side, lifting your head up onto his lap
  * then your eyes widen – “Ca … mus …”
  * _You’re still alive, thank God–_
  * then they close
  * and then no more
  * “_____! _____!”
  * Camus is shaking
  * _shaking  
_
  * _you just died in his arms_
  * and then another switch flips
  * he gets up, calls an ambulance, then makes his way to the room where Quartet Night is meeting
  * “I quit.”
  * it’s all he says to them before he tries to walk out
  * “Myu-chan?”
  * Reiji’s staring at him
  * Camus wonders why; he knows his expression is perfectly calm
  * “Camus” – Reiji uses his name this time – “you’re covered in blood.”
  * _and then realisation hits_
  * “Camus, did _____—”
  * “Shut up.”
  * his tone is icy
  * and then Ai and Ranmaru catch on, their eyes widening with horror
  * they don’t try to stop Camus
  * the funeral and cremation are held a week later, and Camus is given your ashes to take care of
  * he doesn’t say anything—just accepts them
  * and then he moves back to Silk Palace
  * everyone he knew could tell that there was something different about him
  * he’d always been cold before, but now, there was something broken in him
  * no one asked about the urn in his room
  * it was obvious enough
  * he’s forever remembered as the Broken Count



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was heavy. On another note, please take care of yourselves, guys. 
> 
> _Also, to anyone who is struggling: please remember that suicide isn't the way out. There's always, ALWAYS a reason not to kill yourself, whether it's because the next episode of your favourite TV show is airing next week or because there's someone you don't want to leave, remember that there'll always be something. Set yourself little goals to reach, until you find that light at the end of the tunnel. No suffering lasts forever._


	12. The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anon: "Hello! Could you write some headcanons with QN where their original song producer (reader) wants to leave because they think Nanami is way better than them and doesn't believe in their skill of producing songs anymore?"

You take a deep breath, steeling yourself for the one thing you’ve been wanting to say for a while: “I think I should leave.”

* * *

 

**Reiji:**

Reiji freezes in place, shaken by the sheer conviction with which you’d said something so drastic. Something must have happened, he realises. There’s no way you would say something like that so firmly unless something had seriously gotten to you.

Reiji gently places a hand on your cheek, his thin smoothing gently across it. “Will you tell me why?” he asks, slowly, gently.

You manage to start calmly enough. “Nanami-san—she’s a way better composer than I am; y-you, the others, you’d all be better off w-with  _her_ as your main composer”—a shuddering sigh escapes you as tears begin to sting your eyes—“a-and I don’t even see why you need me anymore!” The last part comes out as a gasp, your previous calm shattered.

Softly, Reiji whispers your name as his hand moves to your chin, gently lifting it so you look him in the eye. “You could  _never_ not be good enough, sweetie. Your music is beautiful.”

He draws closer, so his forehead touches yours. “And I’m not the only one who thinks so. Ai-Ai, Myu-chan, and Ran-Ran all think so too, even if they don’t say it. You’re far more important to us than you can imagine.”

Reiji’s head lifts a little as he gently kisses your forehead, then his eyes meet yours again. “And it’s not just your music, remember? We need you, too. I need you.” His hand finally leaves your face, electing instead to encircle you in his arms. Softly, he speaks into your hair, “Please don’t leave us. I could never bear to watch you go.”

* * *

 

**Ranmaru:**

Ranmaru’s face snaps up to look at you, his eyes—right one currently unadorned by the contact he puts in—meeting yours. His eyebrows crease into a frown, waiting for you to elaborate. This is entirely unlike you, and he knows it. What he wants to know is why. What on Earth could make you want to quit?

When you don’t say anything else, his frown deepens. “Why.” The usual strength in his stormy grey eyes flicker—with something akin to hurt.

Something in you starts. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m no good at composing anymore!”

Oh. Oh. So that’s what you’re upset about.

Ranmaru sighs, then picks up his bass and starts playing. It’s a lovely tune, and it’s one you recognise easily. Of course you do; you were the one who composed it.

“Was that ‘no good’?” Ranmaru asks, his eyes blazing with defiance.

You shake your head. Of course not. Nothing he played ever sounded bad.

“ _You_ wrote that. So don’t you ever think you’re no good at music—or anything else for that matter.” He puts the bass aside, getting up so he’s right in front of you, and places a hand on the wall behind you. “I’m sure the other guys think so too. So don’t compare yourself to anyone else, because what you create is  _your_ work; it’s what  _your_ mind and soul have made from scratch, and all of it is beautiful in its own way.”

The hand that was on the wall lifts as he takes a step backwards, and then he places it on your chest, right over your heart. “It’s your heart that speaks when you create. If you stifle it, you’ll kill it. Flames need oxygen to burn.”

If Ranmaru’s eyes were blazing before, now they were outright storms—swirling pools of grey, demanding you to understand the words left unsaid:  _I fell in love with you—your heart. Don’t give that up, because that would be like giving me up._

* * *

 

**Ai:**

Your robot boyfriend just stares blankly at you. “What purpose would that fulfill?” He pauses for a moment, then nods. “Are you upset because of your decreasing amount of songwork?”

You falter. You hadn’t realised that you’d been writing less because of your newfound insecurity, but now that Ai had pointed it out, it appeared obvious.

“How did you …”

Ai straightened out the pile of papers in his lap. “This is concerning that matter, actually. I have a meeting in two hours and forty-two minutes and fifty-three seconds—well, fifty-two now—with Saotome about a new song project for you.”

“You— wait, what?”

“Your self esteem levels are dropping because you believe that Nanami is somehow more talented than you. Yet you are failing to see that music has no ‘better’ or ‘worse’, as it is a form of expression. I have set up this meeting to request a large song project for you in order to ensure that you are aware of your talent and how it is vital to myself and the others.”

“Ai—”

“As I said, music is a form of expression, and because of it, I learned the meaning of love and feelings. I do not think you are fully aware of this, but your music has the power to change hearts and stir feelings even when it is apparent to be impossible.” A smile forms on his face, and all too suddenly, he’s right in front of you, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

Relief floods through Ai as you nod—because he knows he needs you to function.  _You’re too important to just … leave._

* * *

 

**Camus:**

“Ridiculous,” Camus scoffed.

You take a step backwards, stiffening at Camus’ reaction, only for your back to hit the door behind you. “What’s so ridiculous about it?” You retort, miffed.

“What’s ridiculous is your suggestion in the first place. Why would you even wish to leave?” His high-and-mighty tone isn’t doing him any favours.

“Well, obviously because I’m not good enough at composing anymore! My music is garbage, and you’d all be way better off with  _Nanami-san_  instead of me—especially  _you_ , and with your  _better-than-thou_  attitude, I’m surprised you haven’t dumped me already with my lack of talent!” After the words are said, you’re surprised you were able to say them.

Camus freezes in place. He’s standing stock still, not even blinking.

“Camus?”

He doesn’t react.

“… Did I break him?” you mutter under your breath. Eventually, you poke his nose. “Hello?”

That spurs him into action. He blinks, shakes his head, then says, once again, “Ridiculous.”

You really want to slam your head on a table—

—when Camus lifts you up, holding you in his arms, bridal style, as he takes you out of the room, carries you into the elevator and onto the roof, then pulls you closer as he kisses you.

When he finally pulls away, his eyes look softer. “What’s ridiculous is your perception that anything about you is less than stunning. Whether it is your music, or you, there is no way I would allow myself to feign interest and passion in something mediocre. You are amazing, and I will not stand to see you berate yourself in ways that are not even mildly true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a friendly note: This applies to more or less anything you create. Don't put down what you create, because everything you do is original and is a product of your hard work, and therefore means something. Your value isn't determined by what others make of you.


	13. ST☆RISH vs Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feel-better snuggles with ST☆RISH because I like indulging in fluff -3-

**Otoya:**

  * glomp
  * he will hold you so tight
  * “Can I hug you?”
  * “You’re  _already_ hugging me Otoya--”
  * he doesn’t respond he just squeezes you tighter
  * and presses his cheek to your hair
  * BIG SPOON
  * he totally tries to steal a kiss when you’re not paying attention
  * but if you notice him he’ll act innocent
  * often rests his chin on your shoulder
  * because he  _knows you’re ticklish when he does that_
  * his floofy haIR ONLY MAKES IT WORSE 



**Masato:**

  * you’re the one giving all the hugs at first
  * he gets SO FLUSTERED
  * he loves your hugs
  * _so much_
  * but he’s too shy to say it out loud
  * if he initiates it he’ll usually bury your face in his chest or have his face in your hair
  * _so you can’t see his blush_
  * _he’s so embarrassed but he loves you so much_
  * but later when he becomes more confident
  * _Masato used Sneak Hug -- it’s super effective!_



**Natsuki:**

  * ha. ha ha ha.
  * _you and Natsuki are all over each other every second you’re together or something’s wrong_
  * it’s one of these three things if you aren’t:
    * Satsuki is out
    * Natsuki’s playing the viola
    * you’ve had a fight and he’s too busy trying to bake you something to make it up to you
  * but Natsuki is a huge hugger
  * _~~in more ways than one i mean have you seen how tall he is~~_
  * hugs are natsuki’s #1 solution for everything
  * apart from baking
  * :D
  * bonus: Satsuki likes it when you hug him too, but he’ll never admit it
  * it makes him go all soft and fluffy



**Tokiya:**

  * surprisingly, after you get past Tokiya’s initial stoicism and conservative attitude, he’s pretty affectionate, this one
  * he’s surprisingly into cuddles
  * ~~well not that surprising considering he was deprived of them his whole life~~
  * but, when he hugs you freely, it’s a note of a turning point in your relationship
  * oftentimes the cuddles evolve into, well . . . full blown makeout sessions
  * _Tokiya leans in, his lips finding yours as he angles his head to deepen the kiss, pulling you closer as your lips part and your eyelashes flutter with excitement as he kisses you breathless while still holding you in his arms, exuding an aura of passion as he changes his focus to your jawline, softly kissing along it, nipping gently but teasingly along the soft skin _–__
  * ahem
  * you get the picture
  * also, once he find out that hugging releases oxytocin (a chemical which lower your heart rate and cortisol levels) into the bloodstream, say hello to cuddle marathons 
  * ~~don’t worry those stay PG~~



**Ren:**

  * as much as this one’s a sinner, he  _looooooves_  cuddles
  * he also loves being the big spoon
  * _oh but if you hug him from behind his heart goes yay_
  * because his little lamb is so cute
  * expect him to gush over you for  ~~a~~   ~~day~~   ~~week~~   ~~month~~  ever
  * if you start hugging him really often, though, he’ll start making innuendos such as
  * _“What’s this? My little lamb must be eager to play if you can’t keep your hands off me like this. Tell me . . . what do you want me to do to you?”_
  * 0///0
  * like with Tokiya, it has the ability to evolve into something more mature very quickly
  * but
  * REN JINGUJI STILL LOVES INNOCENT CUDDLEZ
  * and I will not budge from that.



**Syo:**

  * ooh, good luck, princess
  * he’s used to hug attacks from Natsuki and it’s safe to say he’s been traumatised multiple times
  * which is why he prefers being the big spoon
  * also it means you can’t see how red his face gets
  * but once he gets used to  _your_  hugs, he’ll welcome them anytime, anywhere
  * _~~especially~~  but not in public_
  * I mean it; he’ll never initiate anything outside, but if you grab his hand or hug him in the middle of the streets, he has no problem reciprocating
  * _he can kiss the living daylights out of you in a shopping mall as long as you’re the one who starts it_
  * but afterwards he’ll notice people staring and swear never to do it again because he gets embarrassed
  * ~~he totally does though~~
  * tsunderes. ya gotta love 'em.



**Cecil:**

  * let’s face it, this one’s shameless  _as all hell_
  * CUDDLES IN THE ROOM
  * CUDDLES IN THE HALLWAY
  * CUDDLES IN THE STREETS
  * CUDDLES E V E R Y W H E R E  _CECIL I CANT BREATHE_
  * _he’s all over you and he doesn’t stop_
  * if you tell him he’s not letting you focus?
  * cUDdLeS iN cAt fORm
  * ...
  * he has no sense of shame and he doesn’t care
  * he’d openly hug you anywhere and everywhere no matter what
  * he would never admit it but he has a secret affinity for being the little spoon
  * ~~it’s an excuse to have your arms around him though~~
  * but then he covers it up with the cheesiest shit ever so you melt and he gets off scot-free




	14. Quartet Night vs Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a reply to our previous post that asked if we could do one for Quartet Night as well!

**Reiji:**

  * Reiji’s hugs are like fall, in a sense
  * they’re warm but also feel free
  * the things is, they don’t happen often
  * Reiji loves casual touches as affectionate displays
  * he’ll often pet you on the head, or maybe take your hand and kiss it
  * ~~hell, he’ll often try to feel you up and tease you more than hug you~~
  * hugs, to Reiji, are really special and rare
  * because whenever he hugs you, he’s showing his deepest, innermost feelings
  * he’ll often come to you for a hug if he was feeling really insecure or lonely
  * or he’ll hug you if you felt down
  * Reiji usually takes hugs as reassurance
  * because having your arms around him lets him believe that he can be good enough for you
  * and he hopes that his arms around you can make you feel good enough too
  * if he starts feeling guilty about Aine again, or the rest of QN’s hurt his feelings, he tends to come in with his head down, and just wraps you up in a crushing hug
  * he may or may not cry onto your shoulder
  * if you pat his head or stroke his hair, he’ll stat calming down and talking about what happened
  * ~~whoops i made it angsty~~
  * but anyway, while hugging Reiji is reserved for some of the darker times, you know that each and every hug with him means the world to him



**Ranmaru:**

  * he’s so  _shy_  when it comes to hugs
  * he can take kisses just fine, but if you sneak up behind for a hug...
  * he’ll literally become a blushing mess
  * “whAT ARE YOU DOING?”
  * “Hugging you, silly.”
  * “I KNOW BUT W H Y”
  * “Because I love you.”
  * ranmaru.exe is not responding.
  * help him
  * his heart was not prepare
  * _[defense mechanism activated]_
  * _Ranmaru turns around, lifting you up so you’re straddling him as he presses his lips to yours, frenzied passion evident in his stormy grey eyes. He angles himself closer, just as your lips part so he can deepen the kiss. A low growl escapes him as he moves on top of you, the focus of his kisses changing from your mouth to your jaw, then down to your neck and shoulders, still trailing lower as his hands encircle your sides, seeking the skin underneath--_
  * ahem, any further wouldn’t be appropriate for this blog, but you get the picture, right?
  * he can’t take hugs. period.



**Ai:**

  * funnily enough, Ai’s the biggest on hugs in QN
  * he just... really... loves... snuggling with his precious love (that’s you)
  * he’s 1000%  ~~love~~  the little spoon, ALWAYS
  * he’ll often bury his face into your shoulder or chest because  _comfy hooman_
  * snugglez all the time he’s free
  * he’ll often just lay his head on your lap and wait for you to pet him
  * he does this  _especially_ often if you’re sitting on a couch, reading or watching TV because you do it subconsciously
  * _which lets him know that you’re paying attention to him even when you aren’t aware of it_
  * he loves it so much 
  * and it makes you practically a  _hero_  in his eyes
  * you’ll often tease him about being a kitty cat of sorts
  * _he’ll blush and just mumble that he loves having your attention_
  * one serving of ai fluff, please



**Camus:**

  * One thing to say:
  * _This one’s just such a big damn contrary idiot._
  * Camus freaking  _l o v e s_  hugs but hE cAn’T jUsT  _sAy ThAt_  because he’s  _Camus_
  * “Don’t touch me,” he’ll say, but the second your arms leave him  _he wants them back around him_
  * later, when you’re better versed in the language of  _tsundere bastard_ , you know that he loves it so you snuggle against him tighter
  * he hates that you know him so well but he loves that he doesn’t need to  _actually, you know, say what he means_
  * but there are times when he’s exhausted himself to the core, or when he’s tired of putting on the feigned butler persona that he’ll just kind of  _collapse on you_
  * of course, you love him, so you put his head in your lap and run your fingers through his hair and just tell him that you’re there for him
  * and he’ll just kind of pull you closer to him and keep you there until he’s okay again
  * expect gentle kisses to your forehead and eyelids around this time, because he really doesn’t have the willpower to rein in his affection for you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Well, I didn't _mean_ to make it angsty, but here we are . . .


	15. HE☆VENS vs Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Can you do the hug thing for Heavens too? Love your blog~❤️

**Eiichi:**

  * surprisingly enough, this one’s a snuggle bug
  * he’ll often sit right next to you while you’re showing him some of your music scores and press his cheek right up against yours when he doesn’t have his glasses on
  * ~~no of course he didn’t do it intentionally~~
  * _you’re a terrible liar, Eiichi_
  * but his snuggles get  _crazy_  at night
  * he’s a big spoon throughand through, so he’s often just  _enveloping_  you all the time
  * you don’t mind in the slightest
  * he also really loves carrying you?
  * like, if you’re sitting on the couch and he wants to snuggle he’ll often just lift you up and hold you against him
  * he likes peppering your face with soft kisses, on your forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids,  _everywhere_
  * he’s a big ol’ softie



**Kira:**

  * he’s kinda reserved about hugs in the beginning, honestly
  * but give him a week or so and you guys  _run_  to tackle the other with a hug
  * Kira is that iconic boyfriend who lifts you up into the air, spins you around, and crushes you with a hug that shows that you mean the world to him
  * he’s a hugger through and through
  * he also likes dropping his head onto yours just to increase the physical contact he has with you because he loves you so much
  * he’s actually the perfect boyfriend
  * he’ll often carry you to the bed and just hold you tight until you fall asleep
  * _“Goodnight, my love,” he whispers, laying a gentle kiss on your forehead as he pulls the blankets over you, citrine eyes aglow with kindness and love._
  * ~~I’m not crying shush~~



**Nagi:**

  * …where Eiichi and Kira were soft uwu bois,
  * _Nagi is a goddamn nightmare_
  * oh, don’t get me wrong, he  _loves_  hugs
  * _but you don’t get any until he’s decided he’s teased you enough_
  * I’m NOT kidding
  * you’re running at him for a hug?
  * _he’ll freaking sidestep at the last second_
  * so you go and trip yourself, then he helps you up and kisses your nose because that was cute of you
  * you pout, of course, trying to hug him again—
  * and he ducks right under your grasp so he’s standing behind you
  * then he’ll laugh and hug you from his spot behind you anyway
  * ~~sweet sixteen? More like _sadistic_  sixteen smh~~
  * oh, but if he sees you’re feeling down he’ll pamper you like the prince(ss) you are
  * and there are times he gets so bogged down with dealing with both idol stuff and schoolwork that he  _can’t_  keep on top of both and still excel, and the pressure starts getting to him ( _especially_  during exam season)
  * so hugs from you arewelcomed without any pretenses, no teasing, and in that moment it’s just the two of you, with you helping him deal with all the stress he has to deal with and he’s so grateful for you putting up with him



**Eiji:**

  * S H Y   B E A N  x100000000000
  * Eiji is That Hugger – the one who wants hugs all the time but is too shy to ask and doesn’t want to disturb you with it
  * _you’re not a bother, you adorable little angel_
  * he’s a lil spoon through and through
  * he’ll nuzzle into your neck and chest to get closer to your heart  _only_   _literally_
  * big uwu energy
  * he’ll also just lean closer and kiss your cheek while you guys snuggle
  * _nose kisses too_
  * he often falls asleep on you and it’s the cutest thing ever because when you move, even slightly, he just kind of pulls you closer in his sleep



**Van:**

  * …
  * I’m sorry, is this even a question?
  * HIS FAVOURITE PASTIME IS SNUGGLING WITH HIS SWEETHEART AND GOOD LUCK CHANGING MY MIND
  * he’ll place little kisses all over you and  _he makes sure they’re ticklish_  just so he can hear your adorable little giggles
  * he loves you and your laugh
  * and everything that makesyou happy makes him happy
  * cuddlefests often turn to ticklefights
  * but they end up as cuddlefests again when you guys are too tired from laughing and just collapse atop each other
  * so you guys just turn to face each other and –
  * _“I love you so, so, much,”Van says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear, after kissing it ever so lightly_
  * _he’s so damn cute_
  * you kiss his nose in response



**Yamato:**

  * tsunderes are tsunderes
  * and they will remain tsunderes when they are hugged
  * this, of course, applies to Yamato
  * if you hug him, he’ll just freeze up and stutter
  * but then he’ll turn around and reciprocate after a few minutes
  * because really, how can he resist hugs from his favourite person?
  * he’ll get less tsun about them after a while and just kind of sits there like a cat in sunshine
  * also a little spoon but prefers hugging you while you hug him
  * so maybe … a fork? Spork?
  * I dunno, but you gotta wait for him to be less of a tsundere for it to actually be more relaxed



**Shion:**

  * CUDDLE PUPPER
  * ALSO THE BIGGEST UWU
  * _loooooooooooooooooooves hugs so mUCH_
  * you’ve seen him with Nagi?
  * _he’s even cuddlier with you_
  * he’ll  _lock you in his arms_
  * you won’t escape
  * if you try he just holds you tighter and smushes his cheek to you
  * _“Noooooooo,” he whines as you try to wriggle out from his grasp, his arms wrapping even tighter around you as his head sinks onto yourshoulder. “I don’t want to let go …”_
  * let’s also not forget that all of his insecurities disappear the moment your arms are around him and he knows he’s loved and appreciated



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of the Snuggle Series, ha ha.


	16. All's Fair in Frosting Feuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID:  
> #29 for Ai! The sweet boy would try so hard to get the frosting right and it would be so cute ><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, we have a prompt list for Christmas uploaded onto our Tumblr, so feel free to request a character or pairing!

Ai loved the kitchen during winter. That wasn’t to say that he liked cooking, particularly. Rather, it was because of the toasty warmth it provided in contrast to the freezing white snow that carpeted the outdoors. As much as Ai loved to look at snow, _being_ in it was another matter entirely.

Of course, that may have largely been due to the fact that his internal workings tended to malfunction due to the cold, but that didn’t make the warmth of the kitchens any less appealing to him.

However, this winter day, Ai’s shelter in the kitchens wasn’t due to the cold. Today, Ai had another reason entirely to be in the kitchen.

-☆★☆-

You awoke to the scent of buttery sweet goodness wafting through the house. _It's really starting to feel like Christmas_ , you think, allowing the scent to relax you, the warm aroma of cookies a delight in lieu of the biting cold you'd been anticipating.

You let out a sleepy sigh, burrowing yourself further in the quilt—

Wait a moment.

Who was baking the cookies? Ai certainly didn't cook, and it wasn't like there’d been anyone else over.

You wanted to get up to check, but at the same time, you didn't. You were so _comfortable_ that getting up seemed like a waste. _Five more minutes_ , you think, sleepily resigning yourself to solving the cookie case later.

It was another hour before you woke up again, this time, with the thermostat off and the cold biting at your skin, prompting you to pull your quilt over you tighter.

Keeping your quilt on you, and for all the world looking like a grumpy vampire with a too-thick cloak, you walked outside, expecting to see Ai more or less unconscious because he malfunctioned in the cold, but to no avail. The living room, while just as chilly as the bedroom, was empty, devoid of all life with the exception of the flickering lights of the Christmas tree.

Warmth. You needed it, and you needed it now. _The kitchen_ , you thought numbly, wading your way to the kitchen, the quilt trailing behind you.

Carefully, you pulled up the courage to remove your hand from under the quilt, exposing it to the cold, just enough to lower the door handle to the kitchen and swing it open—

Only to be shocked by the sight that faced you.

Ai was wearing an apron, hunched over the kitchen counter with an icing bag in his hands, his tongue poking out from his mouth in concentration as he tried to frost something.

You let the quilt drop, cold forgotten in the toasty warmth of the kitchen.

It’s the sound that turns Ai around, startling him. You note that there’s a smattering of blue frosting and flour all over his face and in his hair. “Why do you have the quilt?” he asks, sidestepping slightly to obscure your view of his little project.

“Thermostat’s off,” you mumble, the warmth from the oven finally seeping through, letting your body temperature return to normal.

Ai quailed a little, turning around to the fuse box behind him. “Oh . . . the circuit breaker tripped,” he said, switching it back on.

“So, what are you doing?” you ask, inspecting the mess on the counter.

Ai shrugged sheepishly. “You mentioned you like Christmas cookies the other day, so I thought I would make some for you.” He paused, then added, “I made some for the others too, and already frosted those, but I was hoping we could ice some together?” Ai blushed, a tinge of pink peeked out from behind the flour and powdered sugar on his face.

You nodded eagerly. “Of course! Let me just put away the quilt and take a shower.”

“I can help with that,” Ai offered. “Er—the quilt, not the shower— _that is_ , unless you want me to— _I mean_ —” he flushed again. “I’ll, uh, put the quilt away . . .” Without another word, Ai picked up the quilt and left the kitchen in a hurry, his face hidden from your sight.

You stifled a laugh as you took a look at the tray of finished cookies. Indeed, Ai had made one for each member of Quartet Night, and one each for Natsuki and Syo, each with their face drawn on it in icing.

You glanced at the one he was working on—this time, it was you. _He’s adorable_ , you thought decidedly as you walked back out of the kitchen, getting ready for your day of baking with your boyfriend.

“How do you get them all so perfectly frosted?” you asked him, pulling up a stool to sit next to him at the kitchen counter.

“It took practice,” he said. “The first ones were quite horrendous, until I calculated the right pressure and speed to hold and move the icing bag with—”

“That’s enough of that, Mister Smarty-Pants,” you interrupted, putting the icing bag back in his hands. “Let’s frost.”

Later, you and Ai found yourself laughing the day away, icing all over each other rather than the cookies—which lay on the desk, individually wrapped in gift bags for each of your friends.

“Say ‘ahh’,” you teased, aiming the icing bag at him.

To your surprise, he complied, opening his mouth for the icing— _daring_ you to do it.

 _May as well._ You squirted the contents into his mouth.

Then, too quickly, Ai pulled you closer, kissing you—and making you taste the sickly sweet overdose of the icing while he was at it.

“ _Ai!_ ” You protested, mouth full and choking when he pulled away. “I love you, but that was _gross_!”

He just grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. “You asked for it.” Then, a pause. “I’ll have to note this down for future reference. This is _very_ important data, after all.”


	17. Masato's Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID:  
> What about Camus and Masato for mistletoe kiss?
> 
> So, here's Masato's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I’ll be honest with you, anon: at first, I interpreted this as Camus and Masato kissing each other but then I realised that you probably meant it for them separately. (If you didn’t, send in another ask!) Honestly, though, that’s a rarepair if I ever saw one.

Ren glanced over at the budding couple sitting across from him. They were practically hanging over each other, but the second they became aware of their proximity, they’d both pull away from each other, blushing like they hadn’t been dating for as long as they had.

Hell, they probably hadn’t even kissed. _I thought you would do better, Hijirikawa. Especially with the holiday season coming up_ , Ren mused, as a plan began formulating in his head.

“You all,” Ranmaru’s bass voice echoed in the room again, “get out. I’m practicing now.”

Masato stiffened, about to say something to Ranmaru, but Ren interrupted. “You heard the man. Hey, Ran-chan, I need to talk to you about something. Care for a moment?”

Ranmaru clicked his tongue. “Make it quick. _Especially_ if it’s about them. They’re annoying everyone to pieces.”

A bemused smirk made its way to Ren’s face. “Oh, you’ll want to listen to this, Ran-chan.”

-☆★☆-

You wanted to see your boyfriend. You really, _really_ wanted to see him.

But, as fate—or, more accurately, the wretched hand of Shining Saotome—would have it, Masato, Ren, and Ranmaru were all busy doing another group drama or something.

Damn that man.

Withholding a sigh of frustration, you stormed out of the room, deciding to clear your head by playing the piano a little in one of the empty practice rooms.

Seating yourself at a bench, you stilled, hands hovering over the keys. Slowly, you settle them down, left hand poised to play a chord, when the door flew open.

“Excuse me!” a flurry of pink zoomed past you, hovering over the grand piano for a moment, then snatching a stack of notation paper from inside it, and promptly sighing in relief. Then, she turned to you. “I’m so sorry about that,” she said, panting as she bowed low, “I didn’t realise the paper had fallen inside until Umetake-san reminded me of the—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” you said, helping her right herself as she collected her breath. “Are you alright?”

She nodded fiercely, thanking you, then raced back out of the room, a quick “excuse me” leaving her mouth again, before her footsteps fell to silence.

You shook your head as you turned back to the piano, letting your fingers warm up with a sweet rendering of _Silent Night_. Your hands settled on the first chord, playing a bar, when a voice you recognised all too well joined in.

 

 

> _“Silent night, holy night,_
> 
> _All is calm, all is bright,_
> 
> _’Round yon virgin, mother and child,_
> 
> _Holy infant so tender and mild,_
> 
> _Sleep in heavenly peace,_
> 
> _Sleep in heavenly peace . . .”_

 

Masato smiled at you, sitting down to accompany you on the piano. “That was beautiful,” he said, violet eyes filled with affection and pride, practically glowing.

“Masato!” You quickly moved to hug him—then quickly pulled back when you noticed the flush on his face. “Ah—sorry.”

“. . . don’t . . . apolo . . .” Masato mumbled something you couldn’t quite catch under his breath.

“Aw, is the little lamb not getting the affection you deserve?” Ren asked from the doorway, voice smooth and husky. “If you come here, perhaps _I_ could help out with tha—”

“Jinguji. Shut up.”

“So cold, Hijirikawa. Come on, little lamb, at least indulge me with a hug?”

You debate it for a second, before glancing at Masato. He wasn’t looking, instead turning away with a pout. _Cute_ , you mused, before acquiescing to Ren. You slowly got up from the piano, careful not to trip over anything, and were about to give Ren a hug, when—

A flash of blue interrupted, pushing Ren aside before wrapping you up in an embrace. “Masato . . . ?” you question, confused.

Masasto doesn’t respond; he just looks up, sighing with relief, then freezes. You follow his gaze to see _just_ the kind of thing you should have expected from Ren.

Mistletoe.

“I’m sure you both know what this means,” Ren grinned coyly, not bothering to conceal the victorious expression on his face. So he _was_ trying to get you two to kiss.

“Masa, if you don’t want to—”

He cut you off with the kiss you’d been wanting for so long.

 

**_Bonus:_ **

“Ren, Masato,” Ranmaru’s voice sounded from around the corner. He grinned lifting his head up imperiously. “Weren’t _you two_ under the mistletoe together first?”

Both boys froze. Ranmaru wasn’t exactly wrong—Masato and Ren _had_ been under it first, when Masato had shoved Ren away from you, but . . .

“Th-that doesn’t count!” Masato sputtered.

“ _Ran-chan_ , I trusted you!” Ren protested at the same time.

“Shut up. If you wanted my help, Ren, you should’ve expected something like this.”

Both boys turned to you, begging for a way out.

“ _Hmm_ ,” you hum, finding the way they were practically begging rather amusing. Masato getting flustered was adorable, and the fact that the usually incorrigible Ren was silently panicking was _hilarious_.

And then, you give them their answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...whether you make them kiss or not is up to you ^^


	18. Frost and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID:  
> What about Camus and Masato for mistletoe kiss?
> 
> I present Camus'!

Camus loved the cold.

Mostly, it was because it reminded him of his home in Permafrost, but there was the admitted satisfaction of being the only one able to deal with it while the others shivered. It was especially amusing when Cecil, his underclassman who’d been raised in a desert or something, couldn’t handle it in the slightest.

_. . . Speak of the devil_ , Camus thought, noting Cecil coming out of the dorm room, wearing about five jackets and three scarves over what looked like thick corduroy. The only thing Camus could see of _Cecil_ was the tips of his hair under his woollen hat, and the tan skin that surrounded his bright green eyes. _Tch, peasant._

Camus often opted to ignore the fact that as Cecil was a prince, he was technically of higher rank than him.

“ _You_ ,” Camus said, addressing Cecil. “Why are you loitering around the door?”

“Mmf, nnmnff.” Cecil mumbled from under his scarf.

“Insufferable peasant,” Camus muttered, shaking his head as he made his way to the courtyard. “Him catching a cold is more trouble than it’s worth.”

What Camus was blissfully unaware of was that Cecil was hanging up mistletoe.

 

-☆★☆-

 

“What, pray tell, are you doing down there?” Camus asked, leaning over you from your position in the snow.

You grinned. “I’m making snow angels! See?” you asked, dusting yourself off as you carefully maneuvered around your snow angel so Camus could see.

After a moment, Camus’ expression softened. “This was quite popular amongst young children back in Permafrost,” he said softly, then cleared his throat. “Yet it is quite ridiculous. This hardly looks like an angel.”

You’re tempted to roll your eyes. “Camus,” you say slowly, “of course it won’t look like a real angel! And besides, how would you even _know_? It isn’t like you’ve seen one bef—”

“Of course I have seen an angel,” Camus declared confidently. “There is one standing before me right now.”

You froze—and not from the cold. _Did he just . . . ?_

“. . . Peasant,” he mumbled halfheartedly. _Oh, he_ so _did._

“Dear _God_ , Camus, you’re actually adorable.”

Camus scoffed—as though you couldn’t see the tint of pink that dusted his cheeks.

“An adorable _asshat_ ,” you added, delighting in the half-pout, half-scowl that took over his face. Then, you ran.

“Oh, I’ll get you for that one, _my precious_ ,” Camus retorted, getting ready to make chase.

You stuck your tongue out, teasing, “Only if you can catch me!”

And thus began your impromptu game of tag, with the both of you running around, chasing each other, and having a great winter. A good ten minutes had passed, with you slowly running out of breath, when Camus wrapped his arms around you from behind. “Got you,” he whispered, right into your ear.

Instead of responding, you pushed yourself back so you fell atop him, giggling softly to yourself at the surprise on his face.

And, to your astonishment, he began to laugh.

Camus’ laugh was something ethereal—it was soft, but low, and rumbled in a way that shook your soul. Of course, you were disappointed when it stopped so suddenly.

“Camus?” you ask, following his gaze, which was fixated on a point above.

_Mistletoe!_

Camus, once you turned to face him again, was refusing to meet your gaze, instead almost pressing his face into the snow.

“Camus,” you said again, “if you don’t, I will.”

He still didn’t budge, so you assumed that wasn’t an outright ‘no’. You pushed his face to the side so you were looking him in the eyes directly, and kissed him.

Beneath you, his eyes widened for a moment, icy blue irises almost hidden by pupils that had blown wide in a mixture of shock and desire. Camus was just beginning to reciprocate when your positions were reversed, Camus now hovering over you as you lay down with your back in the snow. A low growl escaped him, before he pulled away as though stung.

“Now is neither the time nor place,” he mumbled, but didn’t make any effort to move—

—until a snowball collided with his rear, causing him to arch up in shock, instantly killing whatever romantic mood had been created.

“Tch,” a voice that was definitely Ranmaru’s sounded from the snowball’s source. “Didn’t think the two of you were into doing it in public.”

“ _Ranmaru!_ ” you protested, appalled, but, once you thought about what it must’ve looked like to anyone around, it _did_ look like a very compromising position.

“Let’s go,” Camus urged, picking you up bridal style—while being entirely unaware of it—and carried you back to the dorms.

Where yet another sprig of mistletoe awaited you two under Camus’ door, but it was currently being put up by Cecil.

“What _the bloody hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Camus hissed, glaring at Cecil.

Cecil just sighed. “It doesn’t work, then . . .”

You—still in Camus’ arms—frowned. “What about mistletoe doesn’t work?”

Cecil buried his face in his gloved hands. “Ren said that mistletoe is used to ward off evil spirits, so I should hang it up everywhere . . .”

You couldn’t help it—you burst out laughing, knowing that was _exactly_ the kind of thing Ren would do.

Camus’ eyes narrowed further. “You _dare_ to insult me in such a manner, you filthy peasant?”

From what you could tell, Cecil looked visibly torn between laughing and wanting to deck Camus in the face.

“Cecil,” you interrupted, not wanting Cecil and Camus to start fighting while you were in the latter’s arms, “when two people stand under mistletoe, they have to kiss.”

Realisation dawned in Cecil’s eyes, and . . . he ran.

“So . . .” you began, “are you going to put me down yet?”

A smirk makes its way onto Camus’ face. “Most certainly not. Because this”—he picked the mistletoe off the doorframe and placed it carefully atop your head—“gives me ample permission to kiss you as much as I wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for the longest time, I thought _Camus_ was pronounced _"kay-miss"_ , but when I watched the anime (five months after playing SL), I learnt that it was actually _"kah-myu"_ and I _still_ can't get used to it . . .


	19. Share Your Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID:  
> Fluffmas request here ~ I want 14 Holding hands with Masato I hope you will reply soon Thank you very machocho :3

You snuck another glance at Masato’s hand. Another _pointed_ glance, rather, in the hopes that he’d notice for once, and take your hand.

Needless to say, he did not.

You were tempted to just grab his hand anyway –

 – when he stretched out, spreading his arms above his head, then stuffed both hands in the thick winter coat he was wearing.

_Damn . . ._

Well, now for Plan B.

“Masato,” you mumbled, increasing your pace to match his, “I’m cold.”

His eyes widened with concern. “Are you alright? Do you want to go back home? Oh, but we’re an hour away . . . should we go to a café so you can warm up? Do you want my jacket? Here, let me give it to y – ”

He was in the process of removing his coat and giving it to you when you interrupted. “No, _mom_ , I want to hold your hand.”

Masato’s face flushed pink. “O-oh. I see. But won’t you still be cold?”

Plan C, you figured. “Well, if you don’t _want_ to . . .” you mumbled, slowly turning away, making your best dejected face, pouting slightly.

Masato’s reaction was instantaneous – he snatched your hand as though it was a lifeline. It took all your effort not to smirk.

And then he realized how suddenly he’d done it. “Uh – sorry . . .” he mumbled, but just squeezed your hand tighter, bringing it into his pocket with his own.

“You’re adorable, Masa,” you grin. “I love you.”

_And three, two, one . . ._

Masato’s hand left yours to hide his face. “How . . . how can you be so cute?” me practically squeaked between his gloved fingers. “You need to stop catching me by surprise like that . . . it’s not good for my heart.”

 _Tease him more_ , something sadistic inside you egged you on. “Aww, but I love it when you get all embarrassed like that! If anything, _you’re_ the cute one.”

Masato squeaked your name again, clearly unable to handle it.

“Come on, Masa, let me see your pretty face.”

“No . . .”

“Why not, though? Are you blushing? Is that why?”

A nod was all you got out of him.

You sighed, pulling your hand out of his pocket, considering he wasn’t going to be uncovering his face anytime soon, quickly pulling your phone out as a notification popped up.

> _SpicyHotRen: hey, little lamb_
> 
> _SpicyHotRen: how’s ur date with hijirikawa going?_

Ah. Of course it was Ren. You quickly typed out a response.

> _MusicLover: good_
> 
> _MusicLover: u jealous?_
> 
> _SpicyHotRen: yep ;)_
> 
> _MusicLover: of me or masa though?_
> 
> _MusicLover: you shouldn’t worry he isn’t even holding my hand_
> 
> _SpicyHotRen: whaat? typical stiff hijirikawa lol_
> 
> _SpicyHotRen: where r u?_
> 
> _MusicLover: [sent a location]_
> 
> _SpicyHotRen: k wait there_

 

You didn’t bother questioning it, instead stuffing your phone back into your pocket. “Want to eat?” you asked Masato, pulling a sandwich out of your bag.

Masato nodded. “Yes please. What’s in the sandwich?”

You shrugged. “Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham, you know, the usual.”

Masato smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

And, just as he reached for the sandwich from you, a metallic _shink_ sounded, and both of you found your wrists caged in metal.

Ren, followed by Ranmaru, grinned, swirling a keychain around his index finger. “Whoops,” he said, tone lazy but coy as ever. “Looks like you two’ll be holding hands for a while.” Sure enough, handcuffs encircled your wrists like silvery bracelets.

“ _Jinguji!_ ” Masato sputtered, face flushing the crimson you were so used to. “Cease this! We have a filming session later tonight, and I cannot possibly attend like this!”

Ren just snickered softly to himself. “Well, looks like you’ll have to make it up to your _oh-so-dearest-true-love_ now, then, won’t you?”

You paused. “His _what_ now?”

Ranmaru, who’d been silent until this point, finally spoke. “It’s ’cause of his constant chatter that we can’t sleep at night. That’s one of many things he’s called you.”

It’s your turn to flush this time, Masato’s sweetness being a little too much. You couldn’t help glancing over at your boyfriend, but . . .

Said boyfriend looked ready to be buried alive in the snow. His hands once again moved to hide his face, only, this time, yours was dragged along with it.

Ren just sighed. “And here I thought the handcuffs could make either of you bolder. Do you guys want them off?”

You pause for a moment. Sure, it was sudden and awkward. But did you really want them – and the newfound proximity they offered – gone? You had to admit that no, you didn’t. But still, you had to take Masato’s feelings into consideration, because if he wanted them gone, you would completely respect that.

You glanced over at Masato, expecting him fully to be nodding vigorously. Much to your surprise, he looked about as conflicted as you felt, his eyebrows drawn, eyes lowered, and teeth sinking – attractively – into his lower lip. So he didn’t mind it either . . . ?

Ren’s grin was back, and tenfold. “Alright, then, guess I’ll leave you to it.” A pause. “On one condition.”

“And that would be?”

“You two kiss. Right now. Handcuffs on.”

Both you and Masato spiral into incoherent sputters.

“We’re in _public_!” Masato finally managed.

“In a forest in private grounds of Saotome Academy’s Master Course dorms. No one’s going to see anything, Hijirikawa.” The handcuffs jingled pointedly.

You kissed him, hands burying themselves into his hair, midnight strands entangled around your fingers – and Masato’s – your mouth finding his in a manner that was almost hungry for affection. Your surroundings melted away, Ren and Ranmaru finally slipping into the unnecessary, unimportant background, leaving only you and Masato in this moment. The added thrill of the handcuffs only heightened the sensation, making it nothing short of perfect.

Or so you thought, until Masato began kissing back, making the moment even better. A small sound escaped you as you deepened the kiss, which seemed to egg Masato on even further.

“Looks like our work here is done, Ran-chan. Let’s go.”

“Good. I ain’t staying to watch this a moment longer.”

You paid no heed to them leaving, despite the noise Ranmaru’s motorbike made, all of it fading into white noise in yours and Masato’s ballad of love.

You both ended up holding hands all the way back to the dorms.

* * *

 

**_Bonus:_ **

“Where’d you get the handcuffs, anyway, Ren? And the idea, for that matter?” you asked later, when he’d finally removed the handcuffs.

Ren scratched the back of his neck, muttering something about a script. “Hijirikawa and I get chained together during a scene we need to film soon. I asked to keep the prop.”

“Wait, so are you two going to have to make out too, or was that just a little thing you decided to do for the hell of it?”

Ren didn’t respond, leaving you with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...if you can't tell, I hardcore crackship MasaRen.


	20. Blushes and Bakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> hello! ^^ can i request a short fic with shion fluff? i love my heavens boyos and they need more love TT

“Shiiiiiiiion! I'm home!” 

You can't help but compare Shion to a puppy as he bounds over, welcoming you back with a huge hug. “I missed you,” he mumbles into your hair. 

You pat his head a little. “I missed you too, Shion.” 

Your response prompts Shion to nuzzle into you, humming into your hair as you hugged him back. “I love you,” he hums. 

Your stomach flips—it wasn't uncommon for Shion to say affectionate things like that out of the blue, but he’s so incomparably _ cute _ when he does that it always makes your heart sing. When he finally lets go, his eyes glow with affection, his smile soft, and ever so slightly shy. 

And then his face clouded over. “Were you holding the shopping bag all along?” He gestured to the bag in your hands, before taking it from you and putting it on the table. “Tell me next time.” Shion was practically pouting. 

You couldn't help wanting to tease him a little. “But I love your hugs so much,” you pouted in return, delighting in the pink flush that dusted Shion’s cheeks. 

He didn't even respond to you as his pale face grew increasingly pink. 

“Shion . . . what are you thinking right now?” 

“I want to kiss you,” he mumbles. Then, more clearly, “Can I kiss you?” 

You nod, slightly embarrassed, but lean in all the same, reaching your arms out to wrap around his neck as he moves closer, lips brushing against yours lightly. You use your arms around him to pull him closer, deepening the kiss as you angle your head side was for a better vantage point. 

Shion mumbles your name through the kiss, then pulls away as if struck. 

Disoriented, you frown, wondering why. “Shion?”

And then the smell of something burning fills your nose.  _ Oh, shit. _

The two of your bolt into the kitchen—which is, unsurprisingly, a mess—Shion pulling something out of the oven as you get to work cleaning up the spilled sauces and scattered utensils. But, of course, you’re more than willing to delight in the fact that he tried cooking for you. 

. . . Even though it resulted in the kitchen being turned upside down.

“It’s not too burnt,” you can hear him whisper under his breath. 

You pretend you didn’t hear, if only for the sake of sparing his feelings for it. 

He turns around sheepishly. “I, uh, made dinner, if you’re hungry . . .” he mumbles, looking at the floor. “Sorry about the mess . . .”

You can’t help but smile, cupping his face in your hands. “Shion,” you say, “I don’t mind the mess. I’m so happy that you tried to make dinner for us. It means the world and more to me. You know why?”

He shakes his head, eyes still wide. 

“Because it means that you love me enough to try something you’ve never done for me. And you know what else? It makes me love you even more, because I’m so lucky to have such a loving and caring boyfriend.”

Shion’s face is dusted pink once again, the cutest blush colouring his ears and the tips of his nose. Under his breath, he mumbles, “. . . I’m the lucky one here, if anything.”

Once again, you pretend you didn’t hear—but the smile doesn’t leave your face for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this was _ridiculously_ short and I really do apologise for that, but I hope you enjoyed the read! ...I really do love Shion, you know. He's flipping adorable.


	21. Shining Agency vs Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shining Agency and hugs~! Not a request this time, but I had to complete the set.

**Haruka:**

  * I mean, have you SEEN this girl? you could pat her shoulder and she’d get all blushy
  * but she  _really_
  * loves hugs, so there’s no way she’d ever say no
  * if you kiss her forehead while hugging her she’d absolutely melt
  * she loves being the little spoon
  * she’ll often start humming while you’re hugging her and iT’s ThE cUtEsT tHiNg EvEr
  * there are times when you’ll be having snuggly marathons and she’ll suddenly jump up because she had  _the best idea for a new piece_
  * and later she’ll come back and apologise for leaving you, but  _you just inspire her so much???_
  * more snuggles to make up for it though~



**Tomochika:**

  * a warning before hugging her:
  * SHE’LL JUST ABOUT SQUEEZE YOU TO DEATH SO YEAH
  * she also loves spinning you around and making you dizzy before she goes in for a kiss~
  * either that or she’ll boop your nose with hers
  * _she likes messing with you almost as much as she likes your hugs_
  * she also likes resting her head on your shoulder and falling asleep there
  * (note that tomochika is the kind who can’t fall asleep properly somewhere unless she’s fully at ease)
  * good luck keeping her hair out of your face ^^
  * also she’ll often bury her face in your chest if she isn’t wearing her makeup because she feels like she isn’t all that pretty without it
  * but it gives her an excuse to “get even closer to your heart”
  * _goddAMNIT TOMO STOP BEING SO SMOOTH_



**Ringo:**

  * surprisingly, ringo doesn’t hug as much as one would expect
  * he’s  _waaaaaayyy_ more into kisses
  * but he’s  _never_ opposed to hugs
  * if he’s not doing his crossdressy thing he’s absolutely putty in your hands when you hug him from behind
  * he will  _actually_ _melt_ in your arms
  * he’s...surprisingly shy when he isn’t dressed up, from what I know
  * he’ll probably end up in  _your_ lap, his face hidden in your neck
  * he’s so flipping cute
  * but of course, he’ll have his bolder moments too--
  * _expect kabedons._



**Ryuya:**

  * hooooooooo boy
  * ..is the kind who will pretty much be a husband in your relationship before you’re even married
  * if you’re making food, expect casual hugs from behind, with him resting his chin on your shoulder
  * but at the same time he’s also EXACTLY the boyfriend who lifts up your hand and says, “that looks heavy, let me hold it for you”
  * forget big spoon, ryuya’s the whole damn serving spoon
  * lots of soft nuzzles into your face
  * he also likes his hair being petted
  * it’s especially floofy when it isn’t gelled up like it is
  * he _would_ love squeezing you but he’s terrified of hurting you because he’s so frickin’ strong
  * so he lets you squeeze him instead~
  * surprisingly, unlike his other sweet serenade buddies, ryuya’s hugs tend to actually stay pure and not devolve into making out ~~TOKIYA REN IM LOOKING AT YOU~~
  * actually floofier than his hair



 


	22. Nagi and the Six Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has exams for the next few consecutive days but decided to write utapri fic instead? 
> 
> Based off a non-requesting anon's ask:  
> "Imagine Heavens helping Nagi with school work uwu"

Nagi tapped his pen to his mouth, frowning at his worksheet. “Hey, Shion,” he called, tipping his chair back so he could see his friend, “how does the formula for calculating the voltage decrease across a transformer go again? Was it primary coil over secondary coil or the other way around?”

Shion just blinked at him owlishly. 

Nagi sighed, taking out his textbook again.

* * *

An aggravated puff escaped Nagi’s mouth as he glared at the practice test laid out in front of him. “Of all things to forget…”

“What’s wrong, tiger?” Van asked, ruffling Nagi’s hair. 

Nagi scowled at him, combing it back with his fingers. “I forgot which element burns scarlet in a Bunsen burner flame.”

Van retracted his hand, raising them in a surrendering motion. “Don’t ask me, kid. Chemistry and I broke up a long time ago.”

Nagi watched as Van left, debating whether it was lithium or strontium, eventually putting the latter option down.

* * *

“Damn hormones,” Nagi muttered under his breath, glaring daggers at the question that had been taunting him for a while now. 

Yamato, interest piqued at the mention of hormones (indeed wondering if Nagi had gained a crush recently), dribbled his basketball over to Nagi’s desk. “’Sup,” he said, leaning over. 

“Biology sucks,” Nagi declared, huffing angrily. 

Yamato shrugged. “Dude, didn’t you get over ninety-five percent in your last test?”

Nagi just huffed. “That doesn’t make learning about hormones any more tolerable. Do you know what the function of FSH is?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m no good at biology.”

“Are you good at  _anything_?” Nagi grumbled, knowing fully well that it was an unnecessarily rude comment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

* * *

Nagi was just about ready to throw his notebook into the garbage can when Eiichi came strutting into the room. “Thank  _God_ , do we have practice?”

Eiichi just shook his head. “Nah, I could just hear your frustrated curses from across the hallway. What’s going on? School stuff?”

Nagi hummed, pouting. “The only composition I’m good at is for music, not writing. I can’t write a story in an hour!”

Eiichi placed his hand on Nagi’s shoulder. “Hey, I know you can do it. Just have faith in yourself. Besides, you can always pull out of school if you think you’re not up to it. You’re done with junior high anyway.”

“Not a chance.” Nagi declared, newfound determination running through him. He’d prove that he could do it.

* * *

A light knock on the door was what shocked Nagi back into reality from the test paper he was doing. “Come in,” he called out to whoever it was. 

Thankfully, it was Eiji at the door. “Still studying? I brought some cheesecake for you if you’re interested.”

Nagi bounded over to Eiji, hugging him in thanks as he swiped a fingerful of cheesecake off the dish. “Just the person I wanted to see! Know any synonyms for  _‘excited’_  in English?”

Eiji pursed his lips, thinking. “I’m not that sure, actually. I’ve heard  _‘pumped’_  and  _‘hyped’_  used several times, but that may be too casual, as it was only for concerts.”

Nagi deflated, accepting the cheesecake. “Well, thanks anyway.”

* * *

Finally giving in to his pride, Nagi approached Kira. “Kira,” he mumbled, “why might a firm face problems when it merges horizontally with another firm? I figured you would know.”

Kira’s eyes didn’t lift from the book in his hands. “Diseconomies of scale.”

“Anything else? It’s an eight-mark question . . .”

“Sorry, can’t think of any.”

Nagi resigned himself to another day of poring over his economics textbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the answers to those questions are:
> 
> 1 [Shion]) The number of turns on the primary coil divided by the number of turns on the secondary coil is equal to the voltage in the primary coil over the voltage in the secondary coil.  
> 2 [Van]) Strontium burns scarlet in a Bunsen burner flame.  
> 3 [Yamato]) FSH stands for _follicle-stimulating hormone_ , which is what develops egg cells which grow in follicles in the ovaries.  
> 4 [Eiichi]) ...I don't write stories in Japanese, so can't answer this one. Besides, a story wouldn't even fit in this note thing.  
> 5 [Eiji]) Elevated, enthusiastic, eager.  
> 6 [Kira]) Diseconomies of scale, due to supply failing to meet demand, poor managerial skills, as well as ... I'm not thinking of any more. I've done enough economics for one day, so I'll pass.


	23. Quartet Nyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> okay i know you guys are busy so this can wait but. like. qn's reactions to their girlfriend just -poof- turning into a cat. like a legit cat with ears and a tail and a smol furry body and paws and everything. like just imagine their confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry these are coming so late, but here it is. (Note: since it was mentioned in the ask, reader’s pronouns are feminine, but it really doesn’t have any effect on the content, so feel free to imagine as you wish.)
> 
>  

Something feels off when you wake up. Sleepily, you blink your eyes, to see your paws resting softly on your boyfriend’s chest—

Wait,  _paws_?

Slowly, you push away from him, who now seems far bigger than he should, and you manage to see your reflection in the mirror.

And you cannot believe your eyes, as facing you, blinking when you blink, is a cat staring at you.

And then, your boyfriend wakes up from his nap.

* * *

 

**Reiji** **:**

“Kohai-chan, where’d you go...?” Reiji mumbles, barely awake. “Maybe to compose...”

He lets himself let out a little yawn, already ready to wake up despite the fact that the sun hadn’t risen yet.

And, just as he reaches out to take the blanket off—

“A  _cat_?!”

—he sees a small, fuzzy kitten in your place, watching him with clear, intent eyes.

Then it hits him (of course it does, he’d recognise your eyes anywhere).

And, as skeptical as he sounds while saying it, he leans over. “Kohai-chan,” he says, voice soft, “if that’s you, put your paw on my nose.”

The cat’s paw lands squarely on his nose, and you boop his nose lightly. It could be a coincidence, though, so Reiji decides to try another thing. “Okay, now if you’re still you, walk from the pillow to the edge of the bed and back four times.”

You did it, even though you didn’t really want to.

Reiji blinked, disbelieving. “So this cat is really you, isn’t it?”

“Mrow.”

Then, Reiji blinked again, before a smile warmed his face. “Well, then, kohai-chan, let’s hope whatever this is won’t last too long, and just enjoy until then!” he cheered, lifting your smaller cat frame up and spinning you around. “Are you hungry?”

You paused to think for a moment, before you decided that you’d probably want to eat something for now. You nodded.

“Well, then, let’s get going, kohai- _nyan_!”

_Did he actually just—?_

Reiji had the audacity to grin after making that ridiculous pun. You batted your paw at him in retaliation and turned to face away from him.

“Oh, now, don’t shut meow-t for that,” Reiji laughed.

This . . . this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

 **Ranmaru:**  

Ranmaru peered at you with one eye open as he awoke from his afternoon nap. “Another cat, huh . . . ? How’d you get into the dorms, huh?” he asked, voice low and lilting as his hand reached behind your head and he scritched behind your ears. 

You couldn’t help but arch into the touch and purr. 

Finally, Ranmaru’s stormy-grey eyes lifted, and he said, “Huh, _____ must’ve gone.” Then, he looked at you again. “You wouldn’t know, but _____’s the only person who’s ever actually touched my heart.”

You stared at him, eyes wide. He’d never told you that before -- there was no way he wouldn’t get embarrassed to say it. 

“I obviously can’t say it to her face, but she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. She’s amazing, understanding . . . she makes the sun shine for me, yaknow?”

If this was the treatment—head scritches and constant compliments from Ranmaru . . . being a cat wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Anyway, come on, kitten, let’s go look for her,” Ranmaru said, lifting your tiny cat body up and carrying you. 

. . . it was then that you ended up turning back, right there. 

“Uh . . . meow?” you said, tentatively. 

 ~~Ranmaru didn’t leave his room for a week after that.~~  

* * *

 

 **Ai:**  

Ai’s eyes narrow on you the second he sees the cat on his bed. “We don’t have a cat,” he says firmly. “Is this one of Ranmaru’s . . .”

He trails off as you shake your head. “You can understand me?”

You nod and meow. 

“But that can’t be possible,” Ai frowns. Then, he stiffens, and lifts you up so you’re at his eye level. He closes his eyes, and just before he opens them, Ranmaru steps into the room. 

“Oi, Ai—” Ranmaru frowns. “Since when did you have a cat? And that’s not how you’re supposed to hold—”

“Later, Ranmaru, I need to finish this retinal scan on the cat,” Ai says, then opens his eyes. 

You can see the gridded pattern on Ai’s eyes just as they’re on yours, then Ai slowly puts you back on the bed. “You’re . . . you’re _____.”

“Meow,” you nod. 

Ranmaru attempts to walk out of the room, but Ai interrupts, “Ranmaru, I need  _everything_  you know about how to take care of cats. In the meantime, I will have to research on this phenomena and find out its cause, and whether this has ever happened in the past.”

 _This is not how I pictured this going_ , you thought, not quite sure how to feel. 

* * *

 

 **Camus:**  

The second Camus’ eyes open to see you on the bed, he frowns disapprovingly. “Where did you come from, furball?” he asked, as though you could answer. 

But, before you could react—

“Camus, I’ve finished that assignment you gave me!” Cecil cheered, bounding through the doors. Then, he looks at where Camus’ gaze is directed—at you. “_____?”

You decided not to question how Cecil had known that the cat was, in fact, you. But even if you had, you would have had no way to ask him, so you just dipped your head in a nod and meowed. 

Camus’ eyes widen with shock. “You’re _____?”

“Mrow.”

“Aijima, explain this instant!”

“This has only happened once—” Cecil began, but you tuned out for most of it, instead settling into Camus’ lap as he began stroking your fur. You couldn’t help but purr. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of this stuff (and more, such as memes and shitposts) can be found on our Tumblr, [uta-no-fan-sama](https://uta-no-fan-sama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
